


Lazos del Alma

by Maverick_Lastrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Hermione Granger, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick_Lastrange/pseuds/Maverick_Lastrange
Summary: La serpiente del Lord Oscuro, Nagini, viajo durante mucho tiempo luego de perder a su amo, entonces un día, en el año de 1985 termino encontrando a Harry Potter, con el plan de matarlo decidió ocultarse en el jardín, poco sabía ella de la vida del niño
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Una Serpiente llamada Nagini

—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró Albus Dumbledore. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció. 

Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.. No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!». 

Al mismo tiempo una gran serpiente conocida como Nagini se deslizaba por el césped de la mancion Potter en Godric's Hollow, ese mismo día acababa de perder a su maestro, por culpa de un niño de un año, sin embargo, ella sabia que el regresaría, tardaría un tiempo, pero el regresaria, despues de todo, el tenia sus horrocruxes 

\---------

Habían pasado aproximadamente seis años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley. Solo las fotos en la repisa de la chimenea eran testigos del tiempo que había pasado, en cada fotografía había un pequeño niño que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta,en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.

Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día. 

—¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora! 

Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta. 

—¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina,y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente. 

Su tía volvió a la puerta. 

—¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber. 

—Casi —respondió Harry 

—Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. 

Harry gimió.

—¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta. 

—Nada, nada... 

Harry Potter era un niño pequeño de seis años, para un niño de su edad era demasiado bajo y flaco, sin embargo eso se debía a su vida con sus tíos.

Desde que tenia memoria el habia vivido bajo el techo de la casa de los Dursley, su "Habitación" siempre había sido la alacena de abajo de las escaleras, que contenía algunos juguetes rotos que eran de su primo, un colchón viejo y feo, junto a una sabana, su ropa consiste en las prendas viejas que su primo ya no usaba, razón por las que le quedaban demasiado grandes. Su tía no pensaba gastar un solo centavo en el.

Cuando Harry había alcanzado la edad de cuatro años su tía Petunia y su tío Vernon le habían dicho que a partir de ese momento era hora de que trabajara para ganarse la cena, asique desde una edad muy temprana el tuvo que aprender a cocinar, a limpiar la casa y a arreglar el jardín, mientras el tío vernon estaba en el trabajo, su primo Dudley con sus amigos y Petunia con las vecinas 

Harry solamente había aprendido su nombre cuando asistió a la escuela, hasta ese momento su nombre siempre había sido "Fenómeno" "Chico" o "Muchacho", fue cuando su maestra había nombrado "Harry Potter" y lo llamo a el ( _era el único que no había respondido por su nombre_ ) cuando Harry le dijo que el no sabia su nombre. Ese día tuvo un par de moretones y posiblemente un par de costillas rotas, ademas de la amenaza de su tío de que no volviera a decir algo que los haría quedar mal. 

Harry siempre había sido maltratado por sus tíos, siempre había tratado de hacer bien las cosas, para recibir el mismo cariño que Tía Petunia le daba a Dudley, pero lo unico que recibia era una mirada desagradable, gritos y castigos, la ultima vez que había tratado de hacer algo bueno había sido el año anterior:

Dudley había traído una buena calificación ( _Harry aun pensaba que su primo se había copiado de un compañero de clase o que había amenazado a alguien para que hiciera su trabajo_ ) Tía Petunia había felicitado a Dudley diciéndole que lo llevaría a donde el quisiera por su buena calificación, Harry quien en ese momento había tenido seis años, tontamente creyó que si el traia una buena calificación a lo mejor su tia y tio estarian igual de orgullosos de el como lo estaban por su hijo

Unos días después en el siguiente examen que tuvieron, Harry habia traido un A +, había tratado de estudiar arduamente durante las noches, y prestar atención en clase, sin embargo Dudley había sacado una C-, cuando ambos le mostraron la calificación a Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon, Petunia felicito a Dudley, y cuando miro a Harry lo miro con odio y asco, en cuanto a Vernon, el al igual que su mujer, había felicitado a su hijo, pero cuando miro a Harry su rostro se volvió una combinación de colores que iban de entre rojo a purpura y con la mirada furiosa exclamo: ¡Como te atreves a tener una mejor calificación que Dudley Fenómeno! 

Harry había comenzado a retroceder por el miedo, cuando su tío estaba enojado nada bueno salia para el

-Yo...Yo creí que...- dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada 

-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN FENÓMENO! ¡TUS CALIFICACIONES A PARTIR DE AHORA TIENEN QUE SER MAS BAJAS QUE LA DE DUDLEY Y QUE NO SE TE OCURRA TENER UN SOLO PUNTO MAS QUE EL PORQUE SI NO...!

Harry trató de protestar, pero no pudo decir mucho cuando su tío lo empujo con fuerza hacia la pared, ese día recibió muchos golpes y cuando su tío había terminado lo tiró a la alacena, Harry ni siquiera cenó esa noche

Desde entonces Harry había mantenido sus calificaciones lo suficientemente bajas para que sus tíos no se enojaron con él, pero tampoco tan bajas como para repetir el curso, dios sabía lo que Tío Vernon haría de ser ese el caso 

Harry se acomodo sus gafas, las cuales estaban pegadas con cinta, Tía Petunia al darse cuenta de su mala vista le había comprado esos lentes, y solo porque afectaría su rendimiento académico y porque sus profesores la molestarian

Salio de su "Habitación" y fue directo a la cocina, comenzó a realizar el típico desayuno americano, hizo los Hot Cakes, el café, los huevos revueltos, el tocino y lo llevo a la sala donde lo coloco en la mesa, Harry vio de reojo a su primo Dudley ponerle el pie para que Harry tropezara, sin embargo Harry paso por encima del pie de su primo y sirvió el desayuno (ese día no quería un castigo) 

La familia Dursley desayuno con normalidad, y luego de haber terminado comenzaron a prepararse, mientras Harry limpiaba la mesa y retiraba los platos para lavarlos 

—¡Fenómeno!— llamo tío Vernon

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a su tío que le tendía una hoja—¡Estos son las tareas de hoy, espero que estén listas para cuando regresemos, si no te quedaras sin cena! 

—Si, Tío Vernon— Respondió Harry

Los Dursley se fueron y Harry se permitió respirar—Al fin se fueron— murmuro para el solo

Rápidamente Harry saco su desayuno del orno, había logrado robar un poco de tocino, huevos y Hot Cakes 

Harry tomó asiento en la mesa y comenzó a desayunar rápido, temeroso de que sus tíos volvieran. una vez que termino llevo las cosas a la cocina y comenzó a lavar los platos, una vez secados y guardados 

Una vez que termino comenzó a limpiar la sala, reviso que no quedaran manchas de polvo en ningún estante ni en el suelo. cuando termino salio de la casa y comenzó a buscar los instrumentos de jardinería y comenzó a limpiar el jardín, planto algunas flores y saco algunas malas hierbas

Eran las 15:30, la frente de Harry estaba empapada de sudor, y el calor había calentado su cabeza, probablemente tenía insolación y quizás se desmayaría, pero no podía permitirse ese lujo, aun le faltaba quitar más pasto 

Harry suspiro —Malditos Dursley— dijo el niño con odio, realmente detestaba a sus parientes 

Una hora más tarde Harry termino con la parte de adelante, y camino hacia el patio de atrás, donde había un enorme árbol, Harry se recostó en dicho lugar justo en la sombra, y soltó un suspiro satisfactorio cuando una suave brisa le movió su cabello 

—Mamá, Papá, quisiera que no hayan muerto, mi vida con los Dursley es una pesadilla— dijo Harry al viento

Según los Dursley, sus padres habían salido una noche, su padre, había estado conduciendo ebrio, y como consecuencia sufrieron un accidente automovilístico, ambos murieron, y el único sobreviviente había sido Harry, quien solo había conseguido su cicatriz en forma de rayo ubicada en su frente

— _ **Despreciables humanos**_ —

Harry escuchó un siseo y rápidamente se levanto, y comenzó a buscar a la persona que había dicho aquello

Comenzó a buscar entre los arbustos, y se quedo en shock cuando encontró una gran serpiente

— _ **MMM Una cría humana, esto me alimentara por suficiente tiempo**_ —

Harry no se puso a pensar como podía haber entendido a la serpiente frente a el, simplemente pensó en que no quería ser comido

— _ **No creo que alimentarte de mi te dara energia suficiente, solamente soy puro huesos y muy poca carne, quizás mi primo te serviria mejor, es mas obeso que yo**_ — respondió Harry con una voz calmada, pero su cuerpo tensado

— _ **Un hablante, dime niño ¿Como te llamas?—**_ dijo la serpiente

 _ **—Un hablante ¿Que es eso?**_ — preguntó Harry

 _ **—Un hablante es un mago con la capacidad de hablar Parsel, el idioma de las serpientes**_ — explico 

¿Magia?— _ **Disculpa, pero usted tiene que estar bromeando, la magia no existe**_ — dijo Harry

Harry estaba seguro que si las serpientes pudieran fruncir el ceño, la serpiente que estaba frente a el lo habría hecho

\----------

Nagini miro al niño frente a el, realmente no había esperado encontrarse con un niño mágico, y sobre todo un hablante de Parsel, el único que había quedado vivo había sido Tom, sin mencionar que si el niño no sabia nada de la magia entonces posiblemente fuera un nacido Muggle, pero esto no era posible, un nacido Muggle no podría hablar Parsel, aun si en el hipotético caso este humano compartiera la sangre de Salazar Slytherin. Suspirando con frustración Nagini decidió que estaba a punto de ganar un dolor de cabeza, claro, si las serpientes pudieran tener dicha cosa

 _ **—Escucha niño, nunca te han pasado cosas inexplicables, cosas que no sabías que podías hacer—**_ pregunto Nagini

El niño frente a ella, pareció estar pensando durante unos minutos— _ **Bueno, hace un año me moleste con un profesor por ponerme una mala calificación e hice que su cabello se pusiera azul, otra vez estaba escapando de mi primo y sus amigos para que no me golpearan y termine apareciendo en el techo de la escuela, oh y ademas tía petunia a tratado de cortarme el cabello varias veces, pero siempre crece de un dia para el otro, ademas que mis huesos rotos siempre parecen sanar solos—**_ explico el niño frente a ella

Nagini parpadeo, ¿Huesos rotos? ¿Personas golpeándolo? ¿Acaso este niño sufrió de abuso domestico? ademas, para un niño de su edad (Nagini pensó que a lo mejor tenia 5 veranos, por su altura) aparecerse y cambiar el cabello de alguien a voluntad era bastante grandioso, ¿Podría el niño ser un futuro mago poderoso?

 _ **—¿Como te llamas pequeña cría?—**_ pregunto Nagini

 _ **—Mi Nombre es Harry Potter**_ — dijo el niño rascándose la frente en un gesto nervioso, donde sin darse cuenta termino revelando la cicatriz de Rayo

Nagini miro al niño, este era el niño Potter ¡El que había matado a Tom!, Nagini abrió la boca mostrando sus venenosos colmillos lista para atacar y tomar venganza por la muerte de su amo

 _ **—¿También te desagrado?**_ —pregunto el niño con los ojos tristes— _ **Supongo que podría dejar que me mates, al menos no tendría que seguir sufriendo a manos de mis tíos**_

Nagini se sorprendió por lo dicho del niño, y lentamente cerro su boca ocultando sus colmillos

 ** _—¿A que te refieres cría humana?_ —** preguntó ella

 _ **—Bueno, mis tíos no son personas muy agradables...**_ —el niño se detuvo rápidamente y pareció recordar algo porque se levantó rápidamente— _**Maldición tengo que preparar la cena, si no lo hago me mataran**  
_

_**\--------------------** _

Harry se levanto rápidamente al darse cuenta que el sol comenzaba a ponerse y la noche se hacia presente, si no iba a preparar la cena tío Vernon lo mataría, miro a la gran serpiente frente a el — _ **¿Cual es su nombre?**_ — pregunto amablemente

— _ **Nagini**_ — respondió ella

— _ **Bueno, fue un gusto conocerla Nagini, pero si me disculpa tengo que preparar la cena antes de que mis tíos lleguen, no quiero quedarme sin los restos de la cena**_ — explico brevemente dejando a la serpiente y entrando a la casa donde comenzó a preparar la cena _ **  
**_

Nagini quedo afuera de la casa, ella esperaba buscar venganza por la muerte temporal de su amo, pero ahora estaba intrigada sobre la vida del niño Potter


	2. Alianza

En el colorido barrio de Privet Drive donde todas las casas eran iguales, donde incluso los autos eran del mismo modelo y donde todas las mañanas eran igual de normales se encontraba una sola casa, mas especifica el N 4, en aquella casa vivían tres integrantes La señora Petunia Dursley, quien todas las mañanas se levantaba para prepararle el desayuno a su maravilloso esposo, Vernon Dursley, un hombre con apariencia corpulenta, que trabajaba en una empresa de taladros y que todas las mañanas se levantaba para ir al trabajo, no sin antes darle un amoroso beso a su amada esposa, y por ultimo, pero no menos importante se hallaba el hijo de aquel matrimonio, un pequeño niño regordete de cabello rubio llamado Dudley Dursley, un niño cortes y amable, o eso pensaban la mayoría de los vecinos, pero todo era una ilusión 

En la casa del N 4 del privet Drive vivían cuatro personas, La mujer Petunia Dursley que se levantaba todas las mañanas junto a su esposo, Vernon Dursley, mientras el se preparaba para el trabajo, la mujer se dirigía a la primera habitación de su hijo Dudley Dursley, luego de asegurarse que su hijo estuviese despierto y bien arreglado, bajaba por las escaleras y se dirigía a la alacena debajo de esta, donde golpeaba la puerta sin delicadeza "¡Despierta Fenómeno!" gritaba ella

Cualquiera diría que en la alacena debajo de las escaleras se encontraba una persona deforme, pero en realidad, allí se encontraba Harry Potter, un niño de ocho años, de cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes, y horribles gafas pegadas con cinta de forma circular, el niño en cuestión dormía en un viejo y fino colchón, con una sola manta, y su ropa era la ropa de su primo, que le quedaba el doble de grande, ya que a diferencia de su primo, el niño era demasiado flaco, para nada saludable, sino que era todo lo contrario, el niño era de un flaco desnutrido

Harry suspiro con desgana, renunciando a la posibilidad de dormir aunque sea unos minutos mas, rápidamente se coloco una remera y unos pantalones demasiado grandes que tenían que ser atados con una cuerda para que no se le cayeran y solamente colgara de sus caderas, luego se colocaba los zapatos y salía de la alacena, donde rápidamente iba a la cocina y comenzaba a preparar el desayuno

Una vez terminado Harry colocó el tocino, las tostadas y los huevos en la mesa, donde su tía, Tío y primo se hallaban sentados 

Una Vez que el desayuno se levanto Vernon, se paro "Hoy tendré que ir a la empresa a revisar unos papeles" dijo el hombre corpulento

"Bien, llevare a Duders a la casa de Pierce" dijo la señora

"No olvides de darle sus tareas al fenómeno"

Tras decir aquello Vernon se fue en su auto, La señora Dursley le ordenó a su hijo ir a buscar sus juguetes, mientras ella le daba una lista a su sobrino Harry, para que hiciera durante el dia, justo cuando termino su hijo venía bajando de las escaleras, Petunia sujeto la mano de su hijo y salio por la puerta 

\------------------------

Cuando las últimas dos personas de lo que podía llamar "Su familia" se fueron, el suspiro, finalmente estaría solo, Harry observó la lista de tareas, la mayoría eran trabajo de jardín, asique decidido a ir al patio lo mas rapido pocible decidió lavar los trastos, una vez que termino sujeto uno de los platos recién lavados y comenzó a poner las sobras del tocino y el pan tostado, y sosteniendo el plato salió en dirección al patio trasero, donde busco un arbusto en especial 

" ** _Linda Señorita, le traje un poco de comida"_** dijo Harry amablemente, apoyando el plato en el suelo y alejándose un poco

Harry esperó con paciencia, y segundos después, de los arbustos salió una gran serpiente

" ** _Otra vez me traes tus restos cría tonta_** " murmuro la serpiente ofendida, pero aun asi se alimento con las sobras del plato

" ** _Lo lamento, esta vez no pude conseguirte una rata gorda_** " murmuró el niño 

La serpiente siseo, y luego desapareció entre los arbustos, Harry suspiro pero decidió seguir con sus deberes del día, mientras que unos ojos amarillos lo observaban trabajar desde los arbustos

\----------------------------

Nagini se encontraba descansando entre uno de los arbustos en la casa del engendro de los Potter

Había pasado un verano desde que Nagini conoció al niño que había derrotado el cuerpo de su señor, durante todo ese año (como solían decir los humanos) ella se encontró vigilando al niño, queria saber todo sobre su vida, cualquier información sería útil para el regreso de su maestro, sin embargo en todo el tiempo que había estado vigilando al niño se dio cuenta que este siempre estaba trabajando, siempre saldría a la misma hora a llevarle algo de alimento, ya sean las sobras de su comida, o si tenía suerte una rata viva, y luego empezaría a trabajar en el jardín, con las flores y arbustos, mientras que el resto de la familia se iría y lo dejaría solo

A Veces Nagini notaba que el niño no salía en 7 tardes, y cuando aparecía después del tiempo en el que no estuvo siempre cojeaba o trabajaba con más lentitud, otras veces tenía algunos moretones en sus brazos los cuales eran demasiado flacos para una cría humana del tamaño del niño 

Nagini se encontraba pensando en eso cuando la puerta del frente se abrió y de alli salio corriendo el niño Potter, y como lo pensaba, el niño cojeaba con una pierna

"¡CORRE TODO LO QUE QUIERAS FENÓMENO, NO ESCAPARAS!"

Rápidamente el pequeño Potter pareció recuperarse de su cojera porque empezó a correr, segundos después de que el niño hubiese salido, el otro niño que vivía en la misma casa que era más obeso que Potter salió corriendo, pero era más lento que Harry, Nagini decidió salir del arbusto y perseguir a los dos niños cuando noto que más niños se unían al familiar del pequeño Potter 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo arrastrándose, solamente se detuvo cuando vio al pequeño Potter respirar con dificultad y tropezar, cayendo de cara al suelo, lo vio tratar de levantarse, solamente para volver a caer torpemente, pero ese momento en el que estuvo en el suelo le sirvió a los demás niños para llegar donde estaba Potter y lo rodearon, el niño se cubrió rápidamente la cabeza con las manos y los demás niños comenzaron a patearlo en los costados

Fue en ese momento que Nagini enojada por los demás mocosos humanos decidió interferir, rápidamente se movió entre las demás crias humanas aprovechando la pequeña abertura que había y colocandose sobre Harry, abrió su boca mostrando sus colmillos lista para atacar si seguian infringiendo dolor al pequeño Potter

Los niños se asustaron y salieron corriendo, solamente cuando se fueron Nagini salio de encima del niño 

**_"_** ** _Cría_** ** _Humana ¿Te_** ** _encuentras_** ** _bien?"_** Pregunto Nagini

El niño Potter lentamente se endereso y se acomodó sobre el pasto del parque

**_"Gracias por la ayuda Nagini"_** respondió el niño pequeño, un rastro de sangre seca cayendo de la comisura de su boca

**_"Eres una_** ** _cría_** ** _humana_** ** _demaciado_** ** _torpe y débil, en_** ** _lugar_** ** _de usar tu magia para defenderte dejas que esos niños te_** ** _golpeen_** ** _"_** murmuró molesta

**_"¿Magia? No te_** ** _había_** ** _dicho ya que eso_** ** _no_** ** _existía_** ** _Nagini"_** dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño

**_"Niño tonto, la magia si existe, esos niños que te golpean y tu familia son Muggles, personas sin magia, tu niño, eres mago,_** ** _así_** ** _como desapareces, como le cambias el color del cabello a los_** ** _demás_** ** _humanos, o como puedes hablar conmigo, todos esos son dones_** ** _mágicos_** ** _, al igual que el_** ** _rápido_** ** _crecimiento de tu cabello o la_** ** _rápida_** ** _curación_** ** _de tus heridas,_** ** _todo_** ** _proviene de tu_** ** _núcleo_** ** _mágico_** ** _"_** Nagini no sabia por que le explican todo esto al Niño, bien podía permanecer ignorante hasta que le llegará su carta, pero algo en ella quería que el niño conociera sus raíces, que no dejará que los Muggles lo pisaran, asique si se quedaría más tiempo al lado del niño, ella lo educaria sobre la magia

**_"_** ** _Asique_** ** _¿Soy un mago?...Nagini ¡_** ** _necesito_** ** _que me digas todo lo que sepas! ¡Enseñame sobre ese mundo!"_** Dijo el niño con entusiasmo

A partir de ese día Nagini y Harry se convertirían en amigos, a pesar de que ella no lo sabía 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inicie este fic, pensando en el típico fic en el Dark Harry, pero después de escribir el primer capítulo inicie un bloqueo con la historia, ya que no sabía qué camino darle al fic, no sabía que quería que tuviera, y además quería que existieran los Lazos del Alma, pero ¿Cómo uno todo junto? Entonces recordé que los Fanfics del lazo de alma son de dos formas
> 
> 1- inician directamente en La orden del fénix, en el primer capítulo te meten una introducción de cuarto año y te mandan directamente al cumpleaños 15 de Harry, donde te dicen que es el 30 de julio y que faltan diez minutos para que Harry cumpla quince, y que además cuando el reloj marque las Doce en su piel aparecerá la primera palabras de su alma gemela
> 
> 2- Otro que no es muy usado a diferencia del anterior es el típico de Harry conociendo el mundo mágico y yendo a Gringotts donde al hacer una prueba de herencia le sale el nombre de su alma gemela
> 
> Ok, debido a esto yo pensé "Hasta la fecha no hay un fic donde se junte la marca del alma a los quince años + Harry ingresando al mundo mágico de niño" Por lo cual le encontré la dirección a este fic, el cual es, Harry conoce a Nagini de Niño, se vuelven amigos, y cuando Harry ingresa al mundo mágico encontrará en un libro que explique que a los quince años aparecerá la marca del alma, es así como no solo Harry irá creciendo y a lo largo de su recorrido encontrará personas que son almas gemelas o no, asique si, este será no solo un Long Fic, sino que también será de quemadura lenta, ya me irán conociendo, no relación romántica hasta antes de los quince años


	3. Un Pequeño Avance Magico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui no hay Bashing de personajes, Dumbledore no será malo, sino que es un hombre que cree hacer lo correcto, a pesar de que sigue fallando, Ron Y Hermione serán molestos como en los libros, Hermione la sabelotodo y Ron, bueno celoso como casi siempre, Ginny no será una perra, y Harry NO será DARK, Tom NO será un Buen tipo, pero tampoco será Malo, Los hechos canónicos pasaron porque así el lo quiso, no porque fuera manipulado o se volvió loco como la mierda y no sabia lo que hizo, el hombre este cuerdo o no, es temperamental, inteligente, pero terco como una mula, dicho eso  
> ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap!

Eran pasadas de las doce de la noche cuando Harry regreso a Privet Drive, el pequeño niño de ocho años caminaba silenciosamente por las calles del vecindario, a su lado Nagini se arrastraba al paso del niño a su lado, ambos estaban en un tranquilo silencio, solamente roto por el sonido de los pies de Harry contra el suelo y el arrastreo de Nagini 

Más pronto de lo que Harry hubiese querido se encontró frente a la puerta de sus tíos, no quería volver, pero sabía que si no lo hacía no tendría dónde más ir, miro vacilante a Nagini, sus pequeñas manos se encerraron en forma de puños alrededor de la camisa que utilizaba, tomando un poco de aire y dándose impulsos de valentía miró a su reptil amiga

_**"Yo....sabes estaba pensando...si no es molestia"**_ comenzó Harry, realmente estaba muy nervioso, tanto que la situación estaba viéndose patética ¿Realmente se estaba poniendo nervioso tratando de invitar a una gran serpiente a pasar mas tiempo con el? _**"¿Quisieras pasar la noche en mi cuarto?"**_ terminó abruptamente 

Nagini miró al niño intensamente, analizando cada movimiento, lentamente saco su lengua para sentir el aire, y se dio cuenta que el niño estaba muy nervioso, meneando su cabeza en desaprobación exasperada le respondió _**"No veo cual es el problema por el cual estés tan nervioso cría humana"**_

El niño rápidamente dirigió su mirada a Nagini, ojos verdes ocultos tras unas redondas gafas la miraban con esperanza _**"¿Eso significa que vendrás?"**_

En este momento Nagini entendió porque su señor aveces quería pegarse contra su escritorio ante la incompetencia de sus seguidores, realmente los humanos eran complicados _**"Lidera el camino, pequeña cría"**_

Harry sonrió, y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de la casa de sus tíos, su pequeña mano tomo la manija, y lentamente la movió para abrir la puerta, pero cuando trato de abrir, se encontró suspirando ** _"Esta cerrado, no se ni porque me sorprende, es obvio que ellos no quieren que regrese"_** Dijo tristemente el niño ** _"Lo lamento Nagini, supongo que vamos a tener que dormir afuera"_**

Nagini miro al niño que parecía decaído, tal parecía que sus parientes no tenían ningún afecto por el niño **_"¿Porque no utilizas tu magia para abrir la cerradura?"_** Dijo después de unos minutos

El niño la miro confundido _**"¿Como esperas que lo haga si hasta hace unas horas creia que la magia no existía? No puedes hacer magia sin saber nada de ella "**_

_**"Niño Tonto"**_ reprendió Nagini, ¿Realmente este niño era el igual de su señor? D e ser ese el caso, el niño necesitaba un arduo entrenamiento " _ **Lo que tu haces cuando tienes fuertes emociones, como cambiar el color de cabello a voluntad, o desaparecer de un lugar a otro, eso es magia accidental, la magia accidental funciona dependiendo de las emociones de su usuario, y en algunas ocasiones depende del propósito de su portador**_ "Explico brevemente, ¿Realmente estaba dando lecciones de magia a un mago? ¿y no a cualquier mago sino al que estaba destinado a derrotar a su amo? Bueno, Nagini sabia que las profecias solo se cumplian si alguna de las dos partes hacia un movimiento, y aun asi la otra parte también tenía que responder, pero quien sabe, tal vez si guiaba al niño por un sendero neutro (porque ella no planeaba hacerlo oscuro, o claro, sino gris, un bando intermedio, un bando que ya no existía desde hacia décadas) Harry decidiría quedarse al margen de la guerra y no matar a su maestro (Aunque con lo poco que ella había observado el niño seria muy poderoso en un futuro, quizás mas poderoso que Tom, lo que a lo mejor llevaría a su amo a tratar de reclutar al niño, pero si ese momento llegaba, ella seria intermediaria, esperaba que eso no sucediera _**"También existe la magia sin varita y no verbal, que depende de las intenciones y emociones del mago, hay muy pocos magos adultos que han llegado a dominar las dos, lo que ellos no saben es que la capacidad de hacer magia sin varita y no verbal proviene de la magia accidental, a la cual solo se accede cuando eres un niño, si logras dominar la magia accidental, no solo seras capas de manipularla a tu antojo, sino que cuando seas mayor, la magia sin varita y no verbal sera una segunda piel para ti, pero eso si, ten cuidado, la magia accidental consume mucha energía, y como aun eres un niño con un núcleo en desarrollo, la magia tomara mucha energia de ti"**_ Explico brevemente Nagini

Harry miró impresionado a la serpiente, luego miró sus manos y miró la manija de la puerta _**"Dijiste que todo depende de la intención de un mago ¿Cierto?"**_ pregunto tentativamente, ante el asentimiento del reptil suspiro

Su mano quedó a centímetros de la manija, su mirada puesta en ella, y comenzó a pensar en lo que quería que pasara, Harry quería que la puerta se abriera, para poder refugiarse del frío viento de la noche, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo concentrado, solo sintió como si un rayo de energía recorría su cuerpo y se extendía a sus dedos, en ese momento no supo porque, pero se imaginó a la puerta desbloqueandose, unos segundos después escuchó el click de la puerta, indicando que se había destrabado, con cierto temor coloco su mano en la manilla y esta cedió, abriendo la puerta al vestíbulo de entrada. Rápidamente su mirada se dirigió a Nagini, quien parecía impresionada _**"¡Has visto eso! Pude abrir la puerta, con magia ¡Y en mi primer intento!"**_

_**"Felicitaciones cría humana"**_ Ciertamente, nagini estaba levemente sorprendida, no creyo que el niño lo lograra en su primer intento, pero debió haberlo suponido, después de todo, a pesar de todas las golpizas que recibió a lo largo del día, ciertamente el joven ya podía caminar con normalidad, y no se veía tan adolorido

Harry comenzó a caminar, entrando a la casa, detrás de él, Nagini entró sigilosamente, Harry cerró la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras, la casa estaba en silencio, solamente roto por los ronquidos del Tío Vernon, en las habitaciones del segundo piso.

Harry dobló cuando llegó a las escaleras dirigiéndose a la alacena debajo de estas, vio a Nagini, quien estaba por subir las escaleras mirando con confusión _ **"Ahi no esta mi cuarto, allá arriba esta la habitación de mis tíos, la primera habitación de mi primo donde duerme y la segunda, llena de juguetes rotos y sin usar, además del baño"**_ Explico brevemente, antes de extender su mano y hacer lo mismo que había hecho ese dia con la puerta de entrada, logrando destrabar las cerraduras de la alacena, una vez que se movieron, Harry estaba de repente muy cansado, pero aun así la abrió y explico _**"Este es mi cuarto, aquí duermo"**_

Harry entro a la alacena, detrás de el escucho a Nagini arrastrarse por el suelo, y cuando la gran serpiente entro, Harry cerro ;a puerta y prendió el pequeño foco que iluminaba el pequeño espacio

Nagini miro el pequeño cuarto con sorpresa, solamente había un pequeño colchón gastado, una manta vieja y un par de muñecos rotos en mal estado, luego había telarañas y mugre, el mal estado en el que vivió este niño confirmó sus sospechas, no solo Harry Potter estaba viviendo en el mundo Muggle ajeno a su origen mágico, sino que también era abusado físicamente y posiblemente psicológicamente desde una edad muy temprana y por sus propios tíos, esta era exactamente la clase de escoria Muggle que Tom más odiaba en el mundo, y pensar que el elegido vivía de esta manera solamente la hacia querer reir 

Tom, le había contado sobre su infancia cuando se conocieron, el pequeño niño que vivía en un orfanato en londres cuando la segunda Guerra mundial se desataba en el mundo, le contó sobre el maltrato de sus compañeros en aquel lugar, le contó como se hizo cargo de ellos, le conto como habia entrado a Hogwarts, al mundo mágico, con la esperanza de ya no tener que sufrir mas de acoso, y como esas esperanzas se destruyen en pequeños pedazos, para ser reemplazada por una ira fría, como fue despreciado por sus compañeros de casa solo por el estatus de sangre, pero como rápidamente aprendieron a respetarlo, y como constantemente tenía que regresar al orfanato, sin poder defenderse de los demás simplemente porque no quería ser expulsado, y como antes de ingresar a su quinto año los Muggles le practicaron un exorcismo donde casi moría, la razón por la que comenzó a buscar una manera de contrarrestar aquello. Toda su vida se la había contado cuando la conoció, en ese entonces Tom habia tenido treinta años 

Nagini entendió porque ambos estaban destinados a matarse el uno al otro, ambos eran dos caras de una moneda, eran iguales, pero diferentes a la vez, ambos nacieron de padres de diferente sangre, siendo así mestizos, ambos hablantes de pársel, ambos con infancias terribles donde el maltrato infantil reinaba, pero así como eran iguales, eran diferentes, mientras que Tom había crecido en una época donde se desataba una guerra entre Muggles, Harry había crecido al final de una guerra mágica, en un aspecto de paz, mientras que Tom había sido concebido por una violación, donde su padre no lo quería y su madre murió dando a luz, demostrando que amaba mas a su esposo que no la había amado, en lugar de amar a su hijo, Harry nació siendo amado por sus padres, incluso sacrificando su propia vida por su propio hijo, amándolo hasta el final, donde Tom fue abusado por niños que no conocía y rápidamente comenzó a defenderse y volviéndose cruel para sobrevivir y no ser pisoteado, Harry había sido maltratado por dos adultos que eran de su familia, por un niño que era su primo y por los amigos de este, donde el mismo no había querido defenderse, solamente porque creía que de esa manera no volvería a tener un lugar en el cual dormir, uno decidio ser respetado, el otro decidio tener un instinto de supervivencia, decidiendo apegarse al estatus quo en el que había crecido para tener un techo sobre su cabeza, solo para sobrevivir 

Nagini salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio al último heredero Potter acostarse en ese fino colchón y tapándose con la fina manta, el niño bostezo, pero a pesar del agotamiento mágico que tenía no parecía querer dormir

_**"Tienes que dormir cría humana, has gastado mucha energía"**_ dijo Nagini suavemente

_**"Aun no tengo sueño, quiero que me hables sobre el mundo Mágico"**_ dijo el niño con un nuevo bostezo, el sueño lentamente lo consumía

**_"Prometo que estaré aquí en la mañana cuando despiertes, y te contaré sobre todo lo que quieras"_** prometió la serpiente 

_**"Buenas noches Nagini"**_ dijo el niño antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar que el sueño se lo llevara

_**"Que descanses, Cría Humana"**_ dijo Nagini, pero el niño no la oía, ya que estaba roncando suavemente, la gran serpiente lo observo dormir durante la gran mayoría de la noche, y solo cuando el niño tiritaba del frío, Nagini lo envolvió en su cuerpo 

\---------------------

"¡HAAAAA!"

El grito de su horrorosa tía despertó a Harry de su encantador sueño, donde una luz verde brillante se disparaba y un hermoso cabello rojizo caía al suelo

Harry trato de moverse y busco a tientas sus lentes, una vez que los encontró se los coloco, solo para ver a su tía pegada contra la pared sosteniendo una sartén, y frente a ella, y delante de el, se hallaba Nagini, mostrando sus colmillos y siseando furiosa 

"¡Petunia, que ocurre!" los gritos del tío Vernon no tardaron en llegar, y Harry pronto tuvo a su tío frente a tía Petunia, mirándolo con furia, pero a la vez miedo ante la criatura que estaba al lado de Harry "¡TU ASQUEROSO FENÓMENO! ¡¿COMO ENTRASTE?! ¡LA PUERTA ESTABA CERRADA CON LLAVE!" 

Harry se acurruco con miedo, su tío estaba realmente furioso _**"Na-Nagini, Calmate y retrocede"**_

La serpiente lo miro y le siseo en respuesta _**"No seas débil, no dejes que esta escoria Muggle te gane, eres mejor que ellos, James y Lily Potter no dieron su vida por ti para que te dejes intimidar por dos Muggles asquerosos"**_

_**"James y Lily ¿Quienes son ellos?"**_ pregunto Harry confundido

_**"Cría Tonta, James y Lily ¡Tus Padres! ¡No se sacrificaron para que vivas de esta manera!"**_ Reprendió la serpiente furiosa, una cosa era no saber de la magia, otra era no saber el nombre de tus propios padres ¿Cuanto le habían ocultado estas personas?

Harry la miro aturdido ¿Nagini conoce a sus padres? ¿Sus padres murieron protegiéndolo y no en un accidente de auto? ¿Cuantas cosas le habían ocultado sus tíos? Una furia asesina se desato dentro de el, una cosa era ocultarle que era mago, pero otra era mentir sobre sus padres, sobre su vida, Harry se levanto lentamente del fino colchón, sus ojos verdes brillantes se volvieron opacos, el cabello comenzó a flotar levemente en el aire y la temperatura a su alrededor cambió "Estoy harto de sus mentiras, ya me canse" comenzó Harry lentamente "Se que soy un mago, se que todas las cosas que ustedes llaman anormales son magia, se que ustedes han tenido el descaro de mentirme en la cara durante años, pero eso ha llegado a su fin" Harry disfruto levemente el estremecimiento de sus tios ante la mención de que sabía que era un mago "Escuchen, a partir de ahora espero que las cosas cambien, o si no, bueno, sucede que tengo una habilidad que incluso entre los magos es muy rara y que solamente muy pocos han tenido la capacidad de hablar, puedo hablar Parsel, el idioma de las serpientes, asique si no siguen mis reglas, puedo ordenarle a esta hermosa criatura, que los mate"

Harry miró de reojo a Nagini quien para mostrar el punto de Harry, mostró los colmillos que goteaban veneno "Asi Que ¿Que dicen? ¿Tenemos un Trato?"


	4. Mundo Magico y Almas Gemelas

Harry observó con satisfacción a sus tíos, La tía Petunia se arrinconaba aún más contra la pared si era posible, la cara del tío Vernon había pasado de un púrpura a un azul oscuro, parecía que estuviera por sufrir un infarto, y eso era divertido, pero lastimosamente no era el momento de divertirse con las reacciones de sus tíos, era el momento de cambiar las cualidades de su entorno

"Si no les molesta, ¿Porque no llevamos esta conversación a la sala? " preguntó amablemente

Eso pareció sacar a Tío Vernon de su Shock principal ya que su cara volvió a adquirir un tono de rojo oscuro "¡¿ACASO CREES QUE ME PUEDES AMENAZAR FENOMENO?!"

Harry lentamente retrocedió por instinto ante la voz de su tío, pero se armó de valor y dirigió su mirada a Nagini **_"Asústalo"_** ordeno con un tono neutro

Nagini se deslizo por el suelo, ella mantuvo sus ojos amarillos en la figura de Vernon Dursley, el hombre con cada centímetro que ella avanzaba el retrocedía, sin embargo, Nagini no lo dejaría escapar, la serpiente trepo por la pierna del hombre y envolvió todo el cuerpo en un fuerte agarre, su cabeza descansaba a cinco centímetros de la del hombre, inmediatamente Vernon Dursley se quedó completamente inmóvil, mientras que su rostro se tornaba cada vez más pálido

¨Bien, ahora quiero que me escuches queridísimo tío Vernon, porque solo lo repetiré una sola vez¨ comento Harry con una mirada helada en los ojos ¨Ahora todos iremos a la sala, cada uno tomara asiento, y escucharan atentamente cada cosa que les diga, o si no, le diré a mi nueva amiga que los haga entender ¿está claro? ¨

Tanto Vernon como Petunia asintieron rápidamente, y Harry sonrió **_¨Suéltalo¨_** le dijo a Nagini, quien ni lenta ni perezosa, bajo del hombre y se coloco al lado del niño

Harry salió del pasillo y se sentó en un cómodo sofá para uno, a su lado Nagini imito la acción del joven y se subió a las piernas de este, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del chico para descansar y ver el espectáculo, su recompensa fue una suave caricia de Harry en su cabeza escamosa

¨Los estoy esperando¨ comento Harry a sus tíos, quien salieron del Shock y rápidamente se movieron al sofá frente a Harry que era para dos personas

Harry se tomo un momento para pensar su siguiente movimiento, realmente no sabía que había pasado, al principio no había querido que sus tíos se enteraran de su nueva amiga, y tampoco había querido amenazarlos, pero cuando escucho a Nagini hablar sobre sus difuntos padres y como murieron, una furia interna se apodero de el, y actuó sin pensar, ahora tenia que calcular y medir sus palabras, para que sus tíos no se dieran cuenta que prácticamente el día anterior se entero que era un mago, y que aun no sabia nada de su mundo, porque si ellos lo supieran, la situación podría revertirse y el terminaría con un peor castigo que terminar en el armario encerrado durante una semana y sin comidas. Interiormente sonrió cuando supo que diría

¨Bien, sé que me han estado mintiendo durante siete años, sé que mi rareza, o anormalidad no es más que magia, sé que cuando me aparezco en otro lugar, o cambiar accidentalmente el color de cabello de alguien, incluso la sanación rápida de mis huesos luego de que usted¨ en ese momento miro a Vernon ¨y su patético hijo junto a sus amigos me den una lección es magia, ahora no les preguntare la patética razón para ocultarme este hecho, porque seguramente seria una excusa sin relevancia¨ explico amablemente Harry

¨¿Qué quieres de nosotros chico?¨ pregunto Vernon con la voz apretada, Harry noto que al hombre le costaba contener su temperamento

¨¿Qué quiero de ustedes?¨ pregunto Harry pensativamente ¨Bien, este es el trato, ustedes dejaran de darme tareas, ya no me trataran como su esclavo, además, a partir de hoy la segunda habitación de Dudley será mía, a cambio yo hare las comidas tres veces a la semana, y me ocupare del jardín, en cuanto a mi rareza, me la mantendré para mí mismo, no les pediré ni un solo euro o información sobre el mundo al que pertenecían mis padres, en cuanto a la convivencia, yo los ignorare y ustedes me ignoraran ¿tenemos un trato?¨ pregunto amablemente, pero sus ojos no daban opción a replicas

Vernon y Petunia parecieron pensarlo, y cuando Vernon parecía estar dispuesto a debatir, Petunia hablo primero ¨De acuerdo, tendrás la segunda habitación de Duders, y todas las condiciones que dijiste serán aceptadas, pero a la primera rareza que sueltes el trato se termina¨

Vernon miro a su esposa con un rostro molesto, pero no dijo nada, en cuanto a Harry el solo sonrió ¨Perfecto, si me buscan estaré limpiando mi habitación, y espero que le avisen de este cambio a Dudley, porque si no...¨ la amenaza quedo implícita en el aire, mientras Harry se levantaba del sofá con Nagini aun enredada a su alrededor

Harry paso el resto de la mañana acomodando la segunda habitación de Dudley, todos los juguetes rotos los metió en bolsas y los dejo en el pasillo, después de todo por mas que quisiera tirarlos, no tenia ese derecho, una vez que termino Harry observo la habitación. Realmente la segunda habitación solamente tenia un par de muebles viejos, como el ropero, una mesa de luz, un escritorio con una silla y una cama vieja, pero para Harry quien había estado durmiendo la mayor parte de su vida en un armario debajo de las escaleras, era mas de lo que podía pedir

Exhausto como solo él podía estar después de acomodar toda una habitación con juguetes rotos, se sentó en la cama al lado de Nagini, quien acababa de despertar

¨Oye Nagini¨ dijo Harry luego de recordar la razón del nuevo acuerdo con sus tíos ¨¿Cómo conociste a mis padres?

Nagini miro al niño, realmente no sabia que decir, ella había esperado que Harry se olvidara de aquel pequeño detalle, pero tal parecía que se había equivocado. Si aun pudiera se habría golpeado la cabeza con una mano, pero ya no tenia esa oportunidad, asique solo silbo en desconcierto ¿Devia contarle sobre su amo o simplemente decir algo sobre sus padres para que el niño ya no interrogara?

¨No los conocí, bueno, no de frente, mi antiguo amo solía contarme de ellos¨ decidió que no revelaría nombres, solamente daría un poco de información, aquí y haya

¨Oh¨ le respondió Harry, parecía decepcionado ¨¿Al menos pudiste verlos una vez?¨ pregunto esperanzado

¨Los vi una sola vez, ambos eran Magos excepcionales, me atrevería decir que eran el mejor dúo de la Orden del Phoenix¨

¨ ¿La orden del Phoenix? ¿Qué es eso? ¨ pregunto el niño

¨Mira Cría, durante el año en el que naciste el mundo mágico estaba en Guerra, el lado de la luz contra la oscuridad, La Luz tenia a la orden del Phoenix, miembros que luchaban contra los Mortifagos, seguidores del líder de la oscuridad, y entre los miembros de la orden se hallaban tus Padres, James Potter, un Sangre Pura, y Lily Potter, una hija nacida de Muggles¨ explico brevemente

¨ ¿Por qué luchaban? ¨

Nagini levanto la mirada, solo para ver al pequeño Harry Potter, mirarla con verdadera curiosidad ¿El niño realmente quería saber lo que había sucedido en el mundo Mágico?

Durante el resto del día Nagini hablo sobre la Guerra, sobre los miembros de cada lado, sobre las virtudes y las debilidades de cada uno, hablo sobre los lideres y hablo sobre la noche en la que perdió a su maestro, cuando lo dijo el niño la interrumpió

¨Entonces ¿Tu maestro era el líder de la oscuridad? Y yo ¿Lo mate? ¨ el niño parecía demasiado afectado por la noticia, cuando Nagini estaba por explicar que no era así el niño siguió ¨Tal vez no esté muerto, es decir, realmente dudo que un bebe que apenas puede andar por sí mismo pueda derrotar a un mago poderoso, simplemente no tiene lógica. Quiero que me cuentes sobre la educación Mágica, ¿Hay alguna escuela para niños magos? ¿Los magos tienen Bancos o algo parecido? ¨

Nagini admiro las ganas de aprender, el niño, o estaba muy interesado en saber sobre lo que se le había sido ocultado, o solamente quería aprender y obtener conocimiento, por la escena de la mañana cuando hablo con sus tíos Nagini apostaría a que el niño sería un Slytherin, pero por esta conversación estaba inclinada a decir que el seria Ravenclaw. Entonces Nagini hablo sobre Hogwarts, sobre Gringotts y sobre el Callejón Diagon

¨Si quieres mañana podemos ir al Callejón Diagon, puedes ir a Gringotts y hacerte una prueba de herencia, allí descubrirás si tus padres te han dejado algo¨

El niño sonrió ¨Por supuesto que si¨

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó por primera vez sin los golpes de su tía Petunia en la puerta, con una leve sonrisa abrió los ojos y miro por la ventana, el sol parecía estar recién saliendo, pero no le importaba, se acurruco un poco mas en la cama, Nagini estaba a su lado plácidamente dormida, lentamente la conversación del día anterior reapareció en su mente, sus padres habían muerto dando su vida por él, y el maestro de Nagini murió tratando de matarlo. 

Harry estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba levemente enojado, pero no con Nagini, ella le había dicho la mayoría de las cosas que le pregunto, sino que estaba enojado con Voldemort y con sus padres ¿Qué clase de padres lechan en una guerra cuando están esperando un hijo, y aún más sabiendo que el líder de la oscuridad va tras ellos? Lo más lógico sería huir a otro país sin dejar pistas, pero supuso que ellos eran demasiado valientes y tercos como para dejarlo todo por el

Por otro lado, ¿Qué clase de mago dejaría todo el trabajo que había hecho durante la mayor parte de su vida, solamente porque quizás, y solamente **_quizás_** un bebe podría derrotarlo? Eso era la cosa más ilógica y estúpida que había escuchado

También había otro punto Si sus padres murieron ¿Quién fue el inútil que pensó que dejarlo con los Dursley era buena idea? Porque Harry estaba seguro que el comportamiento de sus tíos no había nacido de la noche a la mañana solamente por tener un niño en la puerta, asique quien fuera que lo hubiera dejado en la puerta de la casa de sus tíos también tenía la culpa de su irritación momentánea

Harry se tallo los ojos con una mano y se levantó de la cama

"Buenos días Nagini" dijo el niño cuando vio a la gran serpiente moverse levemente

"Buenos días pequeña cría"

Luego de saludarse Harry se cambió de ropa, recogió a Nagini colocándola alrededor de su cuello (la serpiente era demasiado pesada para su pequeña altura) pero termino dejándola en el suelo para que ella se moviera, abrió la puerta y bajo a la sala

Al llegar fue directo a la cocina, allí comenzó a cocinarse el desayuno, tocino, huevos y salchichas, una vez que termino lo coloco en un plato, romo asiento y comenzó a comer, al terminar se sirvió un vaso de leche en un vaso y luego de terminarlo, lavo todo y lo guardo

Por la ventana de la cocina vio a la Tía petunia hablar con una vecina, asique aprovecho la distracción y rápidamente fue a la habitación donde dormían sus tíos, al entrar busco el bolso de su tía, cuando lo encontró saco 50 libras, y dejo el bolso en su lugar, Harry sabía que sacarle el dinero a su tía estaba mal, pero realmente si lo comparaba con todo el daño que el recibió de niño, entonces esto no era nada

Bajo a la cocina y allí vio a Nagini _"Nagini, iremos al callejón Diagon, pero no puedo ir contigo a mi lado, asique necesito que trepes por mi cuerpo y te ocultes lo mejor que puedas"_

La serpiente asintió y comenzó a enrollarse alrededor del torso del niño, debajo de la gran camiseta que tenía el chico, Harry suspiro aliviado cuando noto que no parecía tener una gran serpiente escondida entre su ropa, realmente agradecía utilizar la ropa de Dudley en este momento

_"¿Hacia dónde tenemos que ir_?" pregunto con voz baja mientras salía de la casa por la puerta trasera

_"Primero tenemos que ir a Londres"_

Harry asintió para si mismo y comenzó a caminar, sabía que la estación de tren estaba a una hora yendo caminando, pero debido a que todavía era temprano no le importaba mucho

Durante su caminata se tomó el tiempo para pensar en lo que haría una vez que llegara a Gringotts, obviamente tenía que ver si sus padres le habían dejado algo, de ser ese el caso, Harry aprovecharía un pequeño porcentaje para comprar libros sobre el mundo Mágico, quería estudiar y aprender todo lo que pudiera, ya había pasado mucho tiempo en la ignorancia, era hora de conocer su mundo

Al llegar a la estación Harry compro un billete a Londres y compro una botella de agua, ya que la caminata le había dado sed, y se sentó tranquilamente junto a un caballero mayor leyendo un periódico mientras el tren los llevaba a Londres

Cuando bajo del tren busco un lugar apartado de toda la gente, donde Nagini le dio instrucciones apenas claras, era obvio que la serpiente apenas sabia como dirigirse a un lugar, lo que si le dijo era que cuando llegara al Caldero Chorreante él lo sabría, ya que al ser mago podría verlo claramente, asique Harry comenzó a caminar lentamente mirando cada lugar hasta que finalmente encontró el lugar, al ver el letrero viejo y gastado

Harry entro al lugar y observo el lugar a su alrededor, por suerte no había muchas personas, lentamente se acercó a la barra y miro al hombre que estaba detrás de el

"Disculpe ¿Podría abrir la entrada al callejón Diagon?" Harry mostro su rostro más inocente, como si fuera un nacido de Muggles que recién se entera de su herencia, y en cierto punto no era todo mentira

El hombre (llamado Tom) lo llevo a la parte trasera donde salieron por una puerta y quedaron frente a un callejón, Harry observo atentamente como el tabernero del bar usaba una barita y con diferentes patrones el muro de ladrillos se movía, dejando ver una entrada

Harry se despidió y comenzó a caminar por el callejón, se quedó fascinado mientras observaba las diferentes tiendas y a las brujas y magos que compraban en las diferentes tiendas

Harry observo que al final del callejón se alzaba un gran edificio blanco con el nombre de Gringotts "¿Es ese el banco?" pregunto a su amiga en un susurro, ella solo asintió

Harry entro a Gringotts, observo a las diferentes criaturas e hizo fila detrás de un mago, a la espera de su turno

"Siguiente!"

Harry salió de su distracción y camino hasta la tarima donde había una criatura (un duende) supuso Harry

—Hola Me gustaría saber si mis padres me dejaron alguna herencia— Harry quiso ir directo al punto, aunque normalmente le gustaba divertirse dando vueltas con las conversaciones para sacar de quicio a los demás, esta vez quería terminar rápido

"¿Nombre?", Preguntó el duende en un tono aburrido.

—Harry Potter —dijo Harry en voz baja

Al oír su nombre parecía captar la atención del duende y le dio a Harry una rápida mirada hacia arriba y hacia abajo. "Griphook! Lleva al niño a su bóveda. Niño, ve con Griphook."

Harry siguió a un Griphook tranquilo obedientemente a una pequeña oficina en la parte trasera del banco. Una vez que estaban sentados en el escritorio de madera en el interior, Griphook le entregó a Harry una aguja de oro y una hoja de pergamino. "Tres gotas de sangre en el pergamino para confirmar tu identidad."

Harry pinchó su dedo, exprimió las gotas requeridas y observó con asombro como un árbol genealógico que se remonta a tres generaciones aparecían en el pergamino, las líneas y los nombres se formaban de las gotas de sangre.

Harry miro el pergamino con leve interés

**_Padre: James Potter_ **

**_Madre: Lily Potter_ **

**_Hermano no nato: desconocido_ **

**_Padrino: Sirius Black_ **

**_Madrina: Alice Longbottom_ **

**_Lazo del Alma: Desconocido_ **

**_Herencia...._ **

La lista seguía con diferentes herencias y las bóvedas de su familia, las que ahora (o mejor dicho en un futuro) le pertenecían a él, pero solo había algo que le llamaba la atención

"¿Qué son los lazos del Alma?" pregunto con curiosidad

El duende lo miro con el ceño fruncido, soltó un suspiro "Desde el día en que nacen Lady Hécate, elige a dos almas y las une, estas almas estarán destinadas a encontrarse y permanecer juntas"

"¿Los Lazos del alma serian algo así como las almas gemelas?" pregunto Harry desconcertado, creía que eso solamente era fantasía Muggle

"En efecto señor Potter, ahora si no le molestara ¿me podría decir que sucedió con la llave de su bóveda?"

"¿La llave de mi bóveda? Señor no se a lo que se refiere, yo jamás eh tenido la llave de una bóveda, es más, ni siquiera sabía que el mundo mágico existía sino hasta hace unas semanas, eh estado viviendo en el Mundo Muggles con mis tíos"

"Que extraño, si esto es así, aunque sea su guardián Mágico tendría que ir a visitarlo para ver como esta y explicarle estas cosas"

"¿Guardián Mágico?"

Durante el resto de la reunión el duende le explico que era un Guardián mágico, y le dijo que su guardián mágico era Albus Dumbledore el director de la escuela de Hogwarts, Harry se molestó, asique le pidió al Duende que le dieran otra llave para su bóveda, a cambio Harry le dio 15 galeones de su bóveda, también pidió una bolsa donde pudiera retirar monedas mágicas y otra donde podría cambiar los galeones a libras

Una vez que Harry termino sus asuntos en el banco camino por el callejón Diagon y fue a una librería de libros usados, allí compro tres libros básicos, el primero era el que más le había interesado _"Lazos del Alma"_ , el segundo era un tema del que quería conocer mejor _"Sucesos de la Guerra Mágica"_ y el tercero era un libro de hechizos _"Hechizos para principiantes",_ una vez que termino esas tres simples compras, se dirigió al mundo Muggle y termino en una tienda departamental, donde primero le dijo a la mujer que lo atendía, que su madre estaba en otra tienda y le dijo que se comprara la ropa que más le gustara, asique termino comprando un poco de ropa durante la última media hora. Estaba cansado de utilizar siempre la ropa de su primo, asique solo por ahora se daría unos pequeños gastos

Cuando termino fue un pequeño café donde se compró una taza de Leche con chocolate y un pequeño pastel de vainilla

Para el atardecer Harry ya estaba de regreso en Privet Drive, levemente se asustó cuando vio el auto de su tío, pero luego se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta, inmediatamente fue asaltado por du tío "¡Donde has estado fenómeno!"

Harry se alejó levemente y frunció el ceño "Donde yo esté o no, no es de tu problema, además si no mal recuerdo teníamos un trato, ustedes no se meterían en mis asuntos y yo no me metería en los suyos"

Harry se alejó de su tío entrando en la casa, mientras Nagini sacaba su cabeza de la ropa del niño y le siseaba al hombre. Harry miro a su tía petunia, saco una pequeña bolsa y pidió un número exacto "Aquí tienes los 50 libras que saque hoy de tu cartera, gracias por el préstamo"

Divertido con la cara de estupefacción de su tía, Harry subió contento las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, este había sido un día productivo 


	5. Fin de la Espera

Durante los próximos tres años Harry había ido incontables veces al callejón Diagon, siempre compraba tres o cuatro libros usados de diferentes temas, después de todo quería aprender todo lo que pudiera con respecto al mundo mágico

Lo primero que había querido aprender era sobre los Lazos del Alma, después de todo, el habría creído que aquello era un mito muggle, pero al ver que este no era el caso, había querido investigar todo sobre este tipo de magia

Según los libros que había leído a lo largo de los años aprendió que cuando un nuevo ser mágico se formaba, Destino lo ataba a otro ser, pero no siempre era en la misma época, o etnia

Destino trabajaba de maneras inimaginables, ella, junto a Hécate y Tiempo trabajaban en las uniones mágicas

Destino unía a los seres mágicos, Hécate se encargaba de darles la magia, y Tiempo se encargaba de buscar a las almas a través del tiempo

Aunque sonara hermoso, el hecho de tener una unión del alma no siempre resultaba beneficioso, después de todo, había personas que nacían sin una marca, personas que estarían destinadas a esperar un largo tiempo antes de encontrar a su otra mitad, y personas que eran la otra mitad de un integrante de su propia familia

Este tipo de magia tenía una sola regla: La marca del alma solamente aparecería luego de que el mago o bruja cumpliera quince años, sin embargo, si tu otra mitad aun no había nacido, o no había cumplido la edad especificada, entonces hasta que esta persona naciera y cumpliera la edad estipulada, la otra parte se vería obligada a esperar que aquel momento llegase para poder recibir su propia marca, aun si ya había cumplido quince años

Muchos terminaban en la locura, o creyendo que jamás obtendrían una marca del alma, otros muchos eran bendecidos con una marca del alma

Las marcas del alma no siempre eran las primeras palabras que tu otra mitad te dijera por primera vez, muchas veces podrían ser palabras con mucho sentimiento

A Harry le gustaba pensar que nada de esto era importante, que independientemente de si obtenía su marca o no a los quince años, eso jamás definiría con quien se quedaría, después de todo, una marca del alma te mostraba la opción indicada y elegida para ti mismo, pero eso no significaba que te enamorarías, o que incluso no podrías estar en una relación con alguien mas

Todo dependía de la persona

Lo siguiente que estudio fueron los hechizos básicos, después de la primera vez que había hecho magia sin una varita, Harry había querido a prender a controlar la magia accidental a su voluntad

Ahora con casi once años era capaz de realizar hechizos simples de primer año

Al principio, cuando trataba de hacer un hechizo, su cuerpo se cansaba con demasiada rapidez, según Nagini esto era porque su núcleo aún no estaba completamente desarrollado, por lo cual, utilizaba mucha magia aun no madurada 

Lo tercero que estudio fue Hogwarts: Una historia

Harry quedo maravillado con las cosas que había leído

Hogwarts sonaba como un lugar maravilloso, no podía esperar el momento de recibir su carta, sobre todo quería saber en qué casa podría quedar seleccionado

Nagini decía que el quedaría perfecto en Slytherin, y no solo porque el color combinaría con sus ojos, sino porque según ella el tenia ciertas actitudes que a Salazar Slytherin hubiera admirado

Sus padres, James y Lily, ambos habían sido honorables Gryffindor (según lo que Nagini le había contado)

Hufflepuff, era una casa interesante, pero no creía que el pudiera quedar seleccionado en la casa de los nobles tejones, después de todo, no era leal, bueno, solo lo era con sus principios, pero dudaba que eso pudiera contar

Para él, su elección de casa no era otra que Ravenclaw, después de todo, a él le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas, y admiraba el conocimiento por sobre lo demás, Nagini se burlaba constantemente de eso, dijo que su ambición era más grande que sus ansias de conocimiento

Aquel día en particular Harry estaba practicando su magia elemental, su mano estaba extendida y de su palma estaba tratando de crear una pequeña chispa de fuego, Nagini estaba a un lado de él descansando en la yerba

Luego de la primera vez que fue a Gringotts, decidió ir por segunda vez, aunque en esta ocasión Harry había optado por ir a la bóveda familiar, allí entre los grandes tesoros y artefactos de la familia encontró un pergamino con un Árbol genealógico de su familia

En aquel árbol genealógico descubrió que uno de sus ancestros (de su línea principal) se había casado con una bruja elemental, una tal Lolante Peverell, (más tarde se daría cuenta de que aquel apellido estaba relacionado con un cuento para niños muy famoso en el mundo mágico), Harry, quien había estado emocionado por aquella nueva información que había recibido, busco en toda la bóveda, y termino encontrando un libro muy antiguo sobre la magia elemental

Luego de aquel día Harry había tratado de aprender sobre la magia elemental, aunque realmente aun ahora le costaba manejar la magia de los elementos, después de todo, era un niño con casi once años, y un núcleo aun en desarrollo

“Creo que debería tomar un descanso” murmuro para sí mismo

Harry se levantó del césped y entro directamente a la casa de sus tíos, no le sorprendió ver a sus tíos y primo desayunando, después de todo eran apenas las 09:30

Harry entro a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja, cuando escucho el ruido del cartero, vio que ninguno de sus familiares fuera a levantarse pronto, asique dejando de lado el vaso decidió salir el mismo

“Voy por el correo” murmuro para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que sus tíos lo escucharan

Cuando salió fue hasta el buzón, allí parada, descansando tranquilamente se encontraba una lechuza, Harry miro a todos lados para ver si alguien se encontraba fuera, un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie

“¿Qué tienes para mi linda?” preguntó al ver una carta atada en la pata de la lechuza, suavemente desato la carta, en lugar de sorprenderse, Harry sonrió al notar el emblema de Hogwarts

Su carta finalmente había llegado

“Hey linda ¿Podrías subir a mi hombro?” pregunto amablemente

La lechuza picoteo suavemente su dedo, pero accedió a la petición, volando unos centímetros y apoyándose en el hombro de Harry, el niño abrió el buzón y saco las demás cartas, entrando silenciosamente a la casa

“Tío Vernon aquí tienes” dijo Harry dejando sobre la mesa el correo

Su tío miro la lechuza en su hombro, su rostro tomo un color rojizo, Harry supuso que su tío seguramente sospecharía que su carta había llegado

“¿Y esa Carta muchacho?” pregunto su tío, con los dientes apretados

Harry solo sonrió débilmente “Oh, ¿hablas de esta carta tío?” dijo Harry en tono burlesco “Es mi carta de Hogwarts”

Y con una última sonrisa, Harry dejo la sala y subió a su cuarto, una vez en este apoyo a la lechuza en su escritorio, se sentó en su cama y abrió la carta con el emblema de Hogwarts 

**_Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería_ **

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Querido señor: Harry James Potter_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Por favor observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre._

_Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio_

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Subdirectora_

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario. 

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.

— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Harry termino de leer la carta y sonrió, finalmente la espera había terminado, solamente quedaban aproximadamente dos meses antes de ir al internado, miro dentro de la carta y noto un boleto, esta tenía la fecha del 1 de septiembre y era un boleto al andén 9 ¾, luego le preguntaría a Nagini como tenía que cruzar la plataforma 

Harry tomo una pluma, la sumergió en tinta y comenzó a escribir en un pergamino 

_Sub directora McGonagall, es un placer para mi aceptar la plaza en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería_

_Atte. Harry Potter_

Luego de aquello envolvió el pergamino y lo ato a la pata de la lechuza, abrió la ventana y dejo que volara con la respuesta

Ahora solo quedaba esperar

01/08/1991

Harry había estado esperando durante casi un mes entero el día donde compraría todos sus útiles escolares

Después de recibir su carta había decidido a comprar sus cosas en agosto, después de todo nunca estaba de más comprar tus útiles con anticipación

Asique aquel día se levantó temprano, sujeto la bolsa con el dinero que utilizaría para comprar sus útiles, se arregló en el baño, bajo a la sala con Nagini a su lado y después de desayunar algo ligero fue caminando hasta la estación

Casi dos horas después llego a Londres, entro al caldero chorreante donde le pidió amablemente a Tom el tabernero, que le abriera la entrada al callejón Diagon

Una vez en el callejón Harry se sorprendió al ver que había más gente de lo normal

**_“Son por las compras de material para el nuevo año”_** aclaro Nagini enredada alrededor de su cuello como un pequeño collar

(Harry decidió que si salía a la calle tendría que encontrar la manera de achicar a su amiga, después de todo era demasiado grande para llevarla cargando todo el día, asique después de mucho estudio encontró un hechizo encongedor)

Harry decidió que primero compraría su uniforme y luego compraría las demás cosas

Con paso decidido se acercó a la tienda de Madam Malkin, y entro

“Disculpe…” comenzó Harry

—¿Hogwarts, guapo? —interrumpió la mujer, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.

En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.

—Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?

—Sí —respondió Harry secamente

—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.

Harry contuvo un suspiro, el niño le recordaba a su primo Dudley antes de que Harry los pusiera a todos en su lugar

“¿Porque harías eso?” pregunto Harry sin interés

“¿A qué te refieres?” preguntó el chico

“Me refiero a ¿porque pasar tanto problema ocultando una escoba que claramente no podrías utilizar, en lugar de esperar al año siguiente y comprarte el próximo modelo?”

El chico pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos “No es una mala idea”

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, mientras que tomaban las medidas de Harry, pero esa paz duro poco, porque el niño a su lado decidió seguir hablando

—¿Tú tienes escoba propia?

—No —dijo Harry.

—¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?

—No —dijo de nuevo Harry, lentamente perdiendo la paciencia

—Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?

—No —dijo Harry— Pero creo que tengo una idea

—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?

Harry frunció el ceño “¿Qué tiene de malo Hufflepuff?” pregunto Harry

“Oh, bueno, no creo que tengan nada de malo en realidad, pero son la casa menos interesante” respondió el niño, parecía incomodo

“¿Dices eso porque es la casa con más bajo perfil en la población Mágica? Para mi Hufflepuff no es una mala casa, si quieres mantener un perfil bajo es la casa ideal, además no hay nada mejor que la lealtad, y la casa de los tejones asegura una lealtad inquebrantable, puede ser cierto que Hufflepuff, no haya producido magos oscuros, o magos con gran poder o estatus, pero también es cierto que jamás debes subestimar a ninguna casa, después de todo, cada casa tiene su cualidad y poder. Aunque claramente es mi opinión, cada uno tiene la suya propia”

El niño se removió incomodo, el silencio duro unos segundos, esta vez más tenso que el anterior, pero, una vez más fue roto por el rubio

“¿Dónde están tus padres?” pregunto

—Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?

Harry frunció el ceño ¿asique estaba hablando con un sangre pura? Tuvo ese presentimiento cuando hablo de sus padres

—Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres— respondió con la mandíbula apretada, realmente no le daría al niño la respuesta que buscaba, odiaba las diferencias sociales

Según lo que había leído en su infancia los Sangre pura se creían mejor que los demás magos solo porque en su sangre aun había sangre puramente mágica, así mismo despreciaban a los hijos de Muggles por no tener sangre completamente mágica en sus líneas, lo cual era estúpido porque familias como los Gaunt o los Black, obsesionados con la sangre limpia terminaron con muchas generaciones de endogamia, la diferencia es que una familia termino al punto de la pobreza y ser Squib, y los otros terminaron con locura irracional

Algunos otros sangre pura aun se mantenían en un buen estado, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sus creencias los llevaran por el mismo camino

Los Nacidos de Muggles prevenían de viejas familias mágicas que debido a la endogamia terminaron como squibs y siglos después aquella magia inexistente reaparecería en un niño muggle

—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

Harry estaba por decir su punto de vista sobre la sociedad mágica cuando Madame Malkin apareció

—Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo

Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.

—Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho

Harry decidió ignorarlo y salió de la tienda con sus bolsas

**_“Estas demasiado callada Nagini ¿Sucedió algo?”_** pregunto Harry con preocupación

**_“Aquel niño, es la cría de Malfoy, seguidor incompetente si me preguntas”_** respondió la serpiente reacomodándose en el cuello de Harry

Harry asintió levemente, miro la lista de materiales y lentamente sin que nadie lo notara se dirigió al callejón oscuro, con la mirada busco un lugar vacío, y cuando lo encontró canalizo su magia y devolvió a Nagini a su forma original

Camino por el callejón con la serpiente alrededor de su cuello, todos los que lo veían pasar se alejaban, pues para nadie era secreto que aquel niño podría hacer que la serpiente alrededor de el matara a cualquiera que quisiera acercársele sin buenas intenciones

Harry llego a una tienda apartada de las demás, y con una leve sonrisa entro cerrando la puerta detrás de el

Miro a su alrededor, la tienda estaba llena de libros, calderos, baúles, y demás materiales, todo era de segunda mano, pero de buena calidad

Harry se acercó al mostrador y toco la campana

Unos minutos después, una mujer que no parecía tener más de dieciséis años apareció detrás de una puerta oscura, la mitad de su cabello era de un blanco puro, y la otra mitad era de un negro oscuro, sus ojos eran de un azul cristalino y puro, la joven sonrió débilmente y se acercó al mostrador

“Hola Charlotte” saludo amablemente

“Harry, supongo que el día llego ¿verdad?” dijo amablemente

Harry sonrió y le mostro la lista a la mujer frente a él, ella se tomó unos segundos y luego asintió, con un movimiento de varita, algunos de los objetos en la tienda levitaron y se acercaron al mostrador, Harry se corrió dejando que los instrumentos se acomodaran por si solos. Una vez que el proceso termino Harry inspecciono el mostrador

De un lado se encontraban los libros de primer curso, también se encontraba el caldero, el telescopio, y las demás cosas, pero solo faltaban dos cosas el kit de pociones y el baúl, Harry levanto la vista y observo a la muchacha

“Falta el kit de pociones” dijo Harry

“No se te pierde nada de vista ¿cierto Harry?”

El chico le frunció el ceño a la niña, pero ella solo rio, de un momento a otro la chica desapareció entre las sombras y reapareció segundos después con un Kit de pociones

“Esto es un regalo de mi parte, considéralo un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños, oh, y esto es para Nagini” dijo la mujer apareciendo una rata grande y gorda en su mano, la coloco en el mostrador, y no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la rata fue devorada por la gran serpiente

Harry miro el Kit de pociones, y fruncio el ceño al ver que este producto era de no solo alta calidad, sino que era nuevo, y parecía importado “Charlotte” regano Harry a la joven

“No quiero quejas, has sido un cliente frecuente durante más de dos años, y además eres el único que no me ha juzgado”

Harry suspiro, pero acepto el regalo, Charlotte podía ser muy terca si se lo proponía

“Ahora, conseguí el baúl que buscabas”

Y dicho eso, Charlotte movió su varita y en el estante apareció un baúl negro con pequeñas esmeraldas en forma de serpientes, el baúl estaba forrado con lo que parecía ser piel de basilisco

“Wow, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?” pregunto Harry, tocando el material del baúl

“Digamos que tengo contactos y mucha gente que me debe favores, es por eso que el baúl solamente te costara dos galeones, y como regalo de la casa, hice que lo configuraran para que puedas poner una contraseña verbal en el idioma que quieras”

Harry miro a la joven, Charlotte Anderson era una mujer misteriosa, por lo que él la conocía, la joven frente a el había sido una bruja brillante, gran amiga de Rowena Revenclaw, pero durante la cacería de brujas Charlotte, se había visto obligada a escapar junto a su hermano, lastimosamente sus padres habían muerto, sin embargo, ambos hermanos terminaron a merced de un vampiro que iba de paso, y donde justamente aquel día iba sediento de sangre, asique esa noche ataco al hermano de la joven dejándolo completamente muerto, y luego miro en dirección a Charlotte, apenas succiono un poco de la sangre de la mujer cuando ella utilizo su magia para lastimar gravemente al vampiro, y con la poca energía que le quedo huyo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, desde ese momento Charlotte se convirtió en un vampiro

Desde aquel entonces ella había recorrido el mundo, formando amistades, y haciendo favores, en 1980 ella llego a Londres y abrió la tienda en el callejón oscuro, muchos Mortifagos habían ido en busca de su conocimiento y habilidad para que se uniera a sus filas, pero ella los mandaba de regreso, fue simple casualidad que Harry llegara a su tienda y entablara amistad con la mujer eternamente joven

“¿Cuántos compartimientos tiene el baúl?” pregunto Harry

“El baúl cuenta con cinco compartimientos, uno es la habitación, el otro es una biblioteca, también cuenta con una sala de duelos y un laboratorio de pociones, el último cuarto está completamente vacío, puedes usarlo a tu gusto”

“Bien, ¿puedes ponerle mis iniciales?”

La mujer sonrió y movió su varita, lentamente las iniciales H.J.P aparecieron en un costado del baúl

Hablaron durante un tiempo más, hasta que Harry decidió que tendría que comprar los demás materiales, asique acomodando sus compras en el baúl, pago los materiales comprados y salió de la tienda

Regreso al callejón Diagon, no sin antes encoger a Nagini, quien dormía plácidamente y con su baúl se dirigió a Ollivander

Al entrar una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha. Harry inspecciono el lugar, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta. 

—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.

Harry dio un salto, realmente no había esperado eso

Un anciano estaba ante él; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

—Hola —dijo Harry educadamente

—Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos

El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.

—Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.

—Y aquí es donde...

El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.

—Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...

—Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, unos segundos después—. Bueno, ahora, Harry... Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

—Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry

—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.

Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato

—Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...

Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó

—No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.

Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

—Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.—¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...

Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».

—Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?

El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida. —Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.

Harry lo miro, sin poder creer lo que el hombre decía.

—Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas

Harry sujeto su nueva varita, guardándola en su baúl, luego pago los siete galeones y salió de la tienda

Miro una última vez la lista de materiales, ya había conseguido absolutamente todo, pero sentía que faltaba algo, miro la parte de los animales, gatos, sapos, lechuzas, pero no decía nada de serpientes

Lógicamente Harry sabía que Nagini no podía ir con él, pero ella era su amiga, y mientras que la mantuviera encogida y fuera del cuerpo estudiantil, suponía que no estaría mal llevarla consigo, sin embargo, Harry quería otra mascota, asique comenzó a caminar, hasta que encontró una tienda de lechuzas, observo cada una más linda que la anterior, pero una sola lechuza llamo su atención, era una lechuza blanca, más específicamente una nívea, sus ojos eran dorados, y dentro de la jaula se veía como de la realeza, Harry sonrió y lo decidió

Quince minutos después Harry salió con su nueva lechuza nevada en una jaula y los alimentos necesarios para su mantenimiento se encontraban en el baúl, nunca se dio cuenta de la mirada curiosa de la serpiente a su alrededor


	6. Anden 9 y 3/4

Durante el último mes Harry había estado encerrado en su habitación, la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo los libros que utilizaría en Hogwarts, la otra mitad del tiempo comparaba los libros de estudio, con sus propios libros, los que había comprado en años anteriores, y tomaba apuntes

También pasaba tiempo con Hedwig su nueva lechuza, el nombre lo había encontrado en Una Historia de la Magia, uno de los libros que le habían asignado para las clases.

Mientras Harry leía durante la noche con Nagini a su lado (quien por cierto se había visto demasiado molesta por ser según ella reemplazada por _**un tonto pájaro emplumado**_ ) Hedwin salía por la ventana para volar y ocasionalmente traer algunos ratones muertos, lo que ocasionaba algunas peleas con su amiga serpiente, ya que se peleaba con la lechuza por _los bocadillos nocturnos_

Harry también se había tomado el tiempo de arreglar todos los libros de segunda mano que le había comprado a Charlotte, para que lucieran como nuevos, así mismo había agregado algunos pequeños diseños a sus túnicas estudiantiles, como bordar su nombre en un costado

El ultimo día de agosto, Harry considero levemente la idea de avisarle a su _queridísimo tío_ que tendría que llevarlo a la estación de trenes, después de todo no quería llegar tarde y tener problemas para encontrar un lugar vacío y disponible

Aquel día Harry bajo por las escaleras, Nagini enrollada alrededor de sus hombros como de costumbre descansaba plácidamente, no fue muy difícil encontrar a su tío, después de todo el hombre estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión, asique Harry se paró frente al aparato y se aclaró la garganta

"¿Qué quieres muchacho?" preguntó el hombre molesto

"Tío Vernon, mañana tengo que estar en la estación King Cross" dijo Harry serio

"¿Y? ¿No puedes ir solo muchacho?" dijo su tío burlándose de el

Harry puso los ojos en blanco "Me encantaría decirte que sí, pero ya sabes no quiero llegar tarde, asique mañana tendrás que llevarme tu a la estación, solo es un aviso" luego de eso Harry se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero no pudo dar dos pasos, cuando su tío lo agarro fuertemente del hombro

"¡Y QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE TE LLEVARE, MUCHACHO INUTIL!" Rugió su tío

En aquel momento Nagini despertó y se levantó del hombro del niño mostrando sus colmillos lista para atacar

"Tío Vernon, ya tendrías que saber que no debes molestarme, después de todo a Nagini no le gusta cuando la despiertan de una siesta, siempre está de mal humor, un día de estos podría terminar atacándote..." Dicho eso acaricio a la serpiente, quien se reacomodo en su antigua posición, mientras Vernon soltaba el hombro de su sobrino y retrocedía unos pasos con su cara morada "Y recuerda tío, Mañana a Londres" le dijo Harry por última vez antes de subir por las escaleras y encerrarse una vez más en su cuarto

Esa noche durante la cena, Vernon le pregunto a Harry

—Muchacho ¿Dónde queda ese colegio?

"Según tengo entendido por los libros que leí, queda en escocia, pero el tren que nos lleva allí partirá mañana en el andén nueve y tres cuartos antes de las once de la mañana" respondió de manera monótona mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne

—¿Andén qué?

—Nueve y tres cuartos— repitió Harry masticando

—No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.

—Eso dice mi billete.

—Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos.

Y con eso la conversación termino

\------------

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó a las cinco de la mañana, después de todo, estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder dormir un par de horas más. Mientras que esperaba a que sus tíos se despertaran, Harry había comenzado y repasar una vez más todos los materiales que necesitaba según la lista, además de los libros que ya poseía, también coloco a Hedwin en su jaula y por último, una vez que todo estuvo listo procedió a vestirse

Se colocó unos simples pantalones negros con una camisa blanca y un suéter marrón claro, luego se ajustó las gafas, y por último se colocó los zapatos negros

Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse.

Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.

—Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y miro donde su tío. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.

"Sabes tío vernon, tendrías razón de no ser por una cosa" dijo Harry "¿Qué te hace pensar que los de mi clase harían un andén de numero extraño frente a cientos de Muggles?"

Su tío por supuesto lo ignoro y en su lugar respondió—Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían. Harry negó con la cabeza

¿Y ahora qué haría?

Lo que le dijo a su tío no era una mentira totalmente, era obvio que los magos ocultarían la plataforma del tren a los ojos de Muggles, pero eso no significaba que el supiera donde ir exactamente, y no podría preguntarle a Nagini, ya que ella no sabía de ello. Justo en el momento donde estaba por preguntarle a su querida amiga si por casualidad sabía dónde dirigirse un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras

—... lleno de muggles, por supuesto...

Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo. Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.

Harry, quien estaba un poco nervioso, decidió seguir a la familia de pelirrojos lo más cerca posible, sin parecer perdido

—Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.

—¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?

—No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estate quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.

El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.

Harry frunció el ceño ¿El tal Percy no era ya lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar aquel camino durante al menos cuatro años? ¿Cómo era posible que la madre se olvidara el número, más aun siendo magos?

—Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta.

—No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?

—Lo siento, George, cariño.

—Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó

Harry se rio internamente de la broma de, obviamente, los gemelos, unos segundos después el otro hermano lo siguió

Harry, habiendo tomado nota de cómo se suponía que tenía que pasar, aprovecho que la mujer se había corrido, para ponerse frente a los dos andenes, tomando una respiración profunda, comenzó a avanzar a paso rápido, sin darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos lo noto

Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.

Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:

—Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.

—Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana.

Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.

—Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.

El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda.

Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.

—¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.

—Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry

—¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!

Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry

—Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo

—. ¿Eres tú...?

—Es él —dijo el primero

—Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.

—Harry Potter —respondieron a coro.

Harry se golpeó mentalmente la frente, había olvidado que era famoso en el mundo mágico

"Sí, claro, aunque agradecería que mantuvieran el secreto, si es posible" dijo Harry con una sonrisa tensa, mostrando lo incomodo que estaba

—¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?

La voz de una mujer interrumpió el leve silencio

—Ya vamos, mamá. — respondió uno de los gemelos

"Guardaremos el secreto" dijo el otro antes de desaparecer como su hermano

Harry se acomodó tranquilamente en el andén, Nagini dormía tranquilamente alrededor de sus hombros, encogida, a lo lejos escuchaba la conversación de los pelirrojos, de cómo se burlaban de su hermano, o de las travesuras que hacían, y soltando una suave risa el tren comenzó a ponerse en marcha

Harry estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe y el menor de los pelirrojos entro

—¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos

Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz

—Eh, Ron.

Los gemelos habían vuelto.

—Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.

—Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.

—Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.

"Espera, ¿acaban de llamarte Harry? ¿Eres realmente Harry Potter?" preguntó el pelirrojo

Harry aburrido, saco un libro de su bolsillo, y lo agrando con un toque de magia, rápidamente se puso a leer, pero antes miro al niño, que se veía incomodo

"No estoy respondiendo a eso" dijo de manera desinteresada

Durante un largo rato Harry había estado simulando leer, cuando en realidad estaba observando disimuladamente al pelirrojo, que abría y cerraba la boca cada pocos segundos, tratando de decir algo pero rindiéndose enseguida. A Harry le pareció divertido

A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:

—¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?

Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo.

Harry miro con asombro la cantidad de dulces mágicos que jamás había visto, y como durante su infancia no había podido comer muchos dulces, decidió que compraría un poco de todo, fue así que después de pagar once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce volvió al compartimiento

Ron Weasley lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.

—Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?

—Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.

Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo: —Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.

—Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—. Sírvete...

—No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo — añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.

—¿Y eso que? — pregunto Harry un poco molesto, el aquí ofreciendo de su comida, y el otro niño replicando— al menos tienes una madre que se preocupa por ti y tus hermanos, sería peor si no la tuvieras, créeme, hablo por experiencia

El niño se puso colorado, y se removió inquieto— Lo lamento no quise sonar

—Ahórratelo— contesto Harry con simpleza— Ahora ¿Me compartirás de lo tuyo o tengo que comer esto yo solo?

El chico asintió, y durante la siguiente hora estuvieron hablando sobre los diferentes dulces que Harry no conocía, por primera vez Harry estaba bastante a guato de estar con otro niño de su edad que no le temía a su primo y su sequito de idiotas

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido

—Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?

Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.

—¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!

—Mmh— pensó Harry levemente—¿Cómo se llama tu sapo?

—Trevor— respondió el niño

Harry saco su varita y estaba por decir un hechizo cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió una vez mas

—¿Por casualidad no vieron un...? ¿Oh, Neville ya les preguntaste? — Dijo una niña

Harry la miro, cabellera marrón indomable y voz mandona, le recordó a Emilia Jones, una niña sabelotodo de su clase, Harry arrugo el entrecejo, no le gustaban las sabelotodo

—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo. — dijo la niña cuando vio a Harry con su varita en mano

Harry suspiro, y suavemente murmuro— _Accio Trevor_ — dijo teniendo en mente la imagen de un sapo verde, en segundos el sapo apareció en sus manos dejando atrás una ráfaga de aire—Asegúrate de no perderlo esta vez

Los niños lo miraron con ojos bien abiertos

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer un hechizo tan avanzado? — Pregunto la niña con un poco de envidia y fascinación en su voz— Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y ustedes?

—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.

—Harry Potter —dijo Harry.

—¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.

—Detente un segundo allí— dijo Harry con leve dolor de cabeza, ya recordaba porque no le gustaba Emilia— No puedes esperar saber nada de una persona solo por un par de tontos libros que hayas leído sobre mí, aparte ¿no te has puesto a pensar que esa gente podría no saber nada de mi vida?

La niña lo miro molesta, a punto de replicar, pero Harry la cayo —¿Sabes qué? No digas nada más, preferiría que se fueran amablemente del compartimiento si ya tienen lo que buscaban

El niño, Neville si no mal recordaba le dio una pequeña sonrisa incomoda, y se fue jalando la mano de Hermione, a la niña no le quedo más que seguir al otro niño

El compartimiento quedo una vez más en silencio, y Harry decidió seguir leyendo, mientras que el pelirrojo seguía mirando los cronos de chocolate

\----------

Una vez más se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, Harry suspiro y miro, esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger.

Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas. Harry arrugo una más el ceño, literalmente este era la versión mágica de su tonto primo, o al menos eso le estaba pareciendo

—Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco Malfoy lo miró.

—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.

Se volvió hacia Harry.

—Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.

Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó

Harry solamente pareció estar pensándolo por un segundo, hasta que una sonrisa oscura y traviesa asomo sus labios "Déjame pensar ¿Debería aceptar la oferta de un niño rubio que claramente es el hijo de papi, o debería quedarme con un chico pobre? Creo que la elección es fácil, ¿No crees Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y terminarás como ellos.

En ese momento Harry apretó con fuerza su varita y susurro el hechizo que hacía a Nagini volver a su tamaño original, en menos de un segundo en el pequeño compartimiento donde estaban los cinco chicos, una gran serpiente colgaba de los hombros del niño más bajo, loa cuatro niños restantes se asustaron y dieron un paso atrás "Atrévete a hablar mal de mis padres una vez más _Malfoy_ , y te juro que ella te comerá entero"

Los dos niños que parecían ser los guardaespaldas del rubio parecía que se ensuciarían encima, ya que salieron corriendo, antes de que se fueran Harry susurro un hechizo no verbal en lengua parsel, para que no revelaran el hecho de haber visto a Nagini, en cuanto al rubio, el solo lo miraba aún más asustado que los otros dos

"Ya verás Potter, ¡Mi padre se enterará de esto!" luego de eso el rubio se fue, no sin caer preso de la maldición silenciosa de Harry

Harry volvió a susurrar y Nagini se encogió, susurrando algo como crías inútiles, levanto la vista y miro al pelirrojo, que parecía asustado, pero en unos segundos su rostro se volvió rojo "¡Eres como ellos! ¡Otra serpiente rastrera!"

Harry suspiro cansado "Y aquí estaba pensando yo que podría hacer mi primer amigo" susurro levantándose de su asiento, estaba por irse cuando escucho una voz retumbando en el tren

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

Harry rápidamente busco en su baúl la túnica que había comprado, se sacó el suéter doblándolo con cuidado colocándola en el baúl, para ponerse la túnica encima de la camisa blanca. Una vez que su túnica estuvo perfectamente acomodada, Harry movió su varita y todos los restos de dulces que quedaban fueron colocados en el baúl, por ultimo lo cerro y abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero antes de salir, miro por encima de su hombro al pelirrojo "Escucha, agradecería si no dijeras nada de lo que viste recién con Malfoy, e independientemente de la casa en la que quede, no deberías juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, no porque Slytherin haya producido cientos de magos oscuros significan que todos lo sean, después de todo, Merlín estuvo ahí, y sin embargo, parecen olvidarlo, solo porque fue un gran mago"

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry observo a un hombre muy alto y de cara peluda

—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!

—Vengan, síganme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Miren bien dónde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, síganme!

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron al hombre por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando

—En un segundo, tendrán la primera vista de Hogwarts —exclamó el hombre por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó el hombre, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla

Harry se subió a un bote con otros tres niños, y los observo, uno de ellos era una niña robusta y de mandíbula sobresaliente, el otro era un chico moreno, y la tercera era una niña de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules

—¿Todos han subido? —continuó el hombre, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

—¡Bajen las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros

Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble. —¿Están todos aquí?

El hombre levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo


	7. Chapter 7

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo el hombre

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

Para Harry esto era mucho mejor de lo que se imaginaba, desde que Nagini la había comentado sobre Hogwarts, el había tratado de leer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance sobre el internado al que asistiría, pero ahora, frente a él, podía decir sin dudas que la espera había valido la pena, porque Hogwarts se veía hermoso, y era fascinante sentir la magia que emanaba del castillo en grandes oleadas de poder natural

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa

» Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque

» La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperen, se arreglen lo mejor posible

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron.

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperen tranquilos.

Salió de la habitación. Harry suspiro

—¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? — escucho que alguien pregunto

—Creo que es una especie de prueba. Mi hermano Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que era una broma ¿Quién en su sano juicio tomaría una prueba de hechizos a niños de once años? Además, en que ayudaba eso para seleccionarlos en las diferentes casas. Miro a su alrededor, contuvo otro suspiro al ver que los demás parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. ¿Nadie aquí podía usar el sentido común?

Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.

—¿Qué es...?

Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:

—Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...

—Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.

Nadie respondió.

—¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Están esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron.

—¡Espero verlos en Hufflepuff! —continuó el Fraile— Mi antigua casa, ya saben.

—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

—Ahora formen una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y síganme.

Con las ansias al máximo Harry se colocó detrás de una niña de cabello negro y corto, y una niña rubia se colocó detrás de él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor

Harry había pasado tres años tratando de imaginarse el interior del castillo, pero ahora que estaba ante él, se dio cuenta que su imaginación no podía compararse con la realidad

Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».

Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa.

Harry miro el sombrero con atención. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.

—¡Bones, Susan!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

—¡Boot, Terry!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.

Brocklehurst Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.

Bulstrode Millicent fue a Slytherin, Harry noto que ella fue una de las chicas con la que compartió el bote

—¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaban un poco en decidirse.

Para disgusto de Harry, Nagini estaba dormida. Harry miro de reojo a la mesa de profesores, levemente se sintió extraño cuando observo a un profesor con turbante mirar en su dirección con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué le sucedía?

—Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor

—Granger, Hermione.

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. Ron Weasley gruñó.

Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.

Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.

Ya no quedaba mucha gente. Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:

—¡Potter; Harry!

Harry elevo la cabeza mostrando confianza, y comenzó a caminar con paso firme, a medida que él seguía su camino los murmullos se extendieron a lo largo del Gran Comedor

—¿Ha dicho Potter?

—¿Ese Harry Potter?

Todos lo estaban mirando, pero ni eso fue suficiente para que Harry perdiera la confianza

Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó

—Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil, Tienes valentía muchacho, pero también astucia, y que es esto, ¡oh, que interesante! ¡Una mente dispuesta a aprender!, ¿Dónde te pondré?

No supo porque, pero en ese momento recordó la conversación con Nagini, y su elección a las casas

—Ah, ya veo, ciertamente, serias un grandioso Ravenclaw, pero, por otro lado, tu don, y astucia, te harían un gran Slytherin, Mmm, es realmente difícil ¿Tu cual elegirías?

Harry lo pensó, Ravenclaw era una casa realmente buena, y Slytherin por otro lado no estaba mal, aun si quedara en esa casa y tuviera que convivir con Malfoy no sería una mala opción, ambas casas le gustaban

—Ah, lo entiendo, si, ya veo, bueno, lamentablemente no te puedo colocar en ambas, y ya hemos durado mucho tiempo, asique que será ¿Slytherin, o Ravenclaw? ¿Quizás Gryffindor?

Harry espero unos momentos más, realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo había durado, pero luego de una larga espera el sombrero se puso rígido y grito:

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Cuando Harry se quitó el sombrero y se lo entregó a la profesora McGonagall se sorprendió al ver que todo el Gran Comedor, estaba en un silencio sepulcral, literalmente Harry podía cortar el silencio con una tijera, observo la mesa de profesores, todos ellos lo miraban con sorpresa, pero había tres personas que además de la profesora McGonagall lo miraban con diferentes expresiones

El primero que observo fue al profesor con Turbante, que lo miraba con sorpresa, el segundo que observo fue al profesor vestido completamente con túnicas negras y cabello del mismo color, el hombre lo miraba de manera seria, y por último, miro al Director, Albus Dumbledore, el hombre parecía tranquilo, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y sus ojos azules brillaban con un sentimiento que Harry creyó que podía ser una mezcla entre felicidad y curiosidad, como si el hombre estuviera sospechando de algo que nadie más sabia

Harry los ignoro y en su lugar fue a la mesa de Slytherin, camino a paso seguro y rostro serio, sabía que no tenía que dejar que ni una sola emoción se filtrara en su rostro, o sino, se lo comerían vivo, Nagini le dijo, Los Slytherin tendían a utilizar cualquier debilidad de las personas para utilizar a su conveniencia

La profesora McGonagall carraspeo y continuo con la selección. Harry llego a la mesa y tomo asiento al lado de una niña rubia

Harry observo al resto de niños que le quedaban ser seleccionados, solo quedaban tres

A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron Weasley, quien fue a Gryffindor, como era de esperarse, y por ultimo Zabini Blaise, quien fue seleccionado para Slytherin

La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador

Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado

—Asique Harry Potter en Slytherin ¿Quién lo diría?

Harry miro a su derecha, allí estaba el niño que acababa de ser seleccionado

—Definitivamente no el Mundo Mágico— dijo Harry desinteresadamente

—Blaise Zabini— se presentó el chico extendiéndole la mano

—Seguramente ya lo sabes, pero, Harry Potter— dijo extendiendo la mano y estrechándosela al moreno

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estuviste bajo el sombrero seleccionador?

Harry observo al frente, delante de él, se encontraba una niña de cabellos negros

—No, pero supongo que fue un largo rato, después de todo la mayoría estaban callados

—Quien sabe, tal vez no fue por el tiempo que estuviste debajo del sombrero, sino la casa en la que quedaste— dijo la rubia sentada a su izquierda— Por cierto, Soy Daphne Greengrass

—¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido

—Ella se refiere a que a los ojos del mundo Mágico tu eres Harry Potter El-Niño-que-Vivió— comento con fingida alegría—Se supone que venciste al Señor Oscuro, tus padres eran Gryffindor, cualquiera esperaría que quedaras en esa casa. Por cierto, soy Tracey Davis

—Bueno, ese es su problema, no el mío, no voy a negar que el sombrero seleccionador no considero brevemente la idea de ponerme en Gryffindor, pero realmente no lo dijo con mucha convicción

—De cualquier forma, el sombrero ya decidió y te mando a Slytherin, asique no hay mucho que discutir — sentencio Blaise Zabini

En ese momento Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon.

Harry observo la mesa y como de repente los platos que antes estaban vacíos se llenaban de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta

Harry recordó como antes de que Nagini llegara a su vida, sus detestables tíos Muggles lo habían matado de hambre varias veces, e incluso después de poner las nuevas reglas de convivencia de alguna manera no había comido ni probado ni la mitad de las deliciosas cosas que había para elegir

Harry tomo una cuchara y lentamente comenzó a colocar pequeñas porciones de comida en su plato, los demás Slytherin a su alrededor también se servían en pequeñas porciones, Harry supuso que la gran mayoría aplicaba la regla del estatus de Sangre

Harry comenzó a cenar al igual que el resto de la casa, observo atentamente como a lo lejos de la mesa se encontraba Malfoy, y a su lado había un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada.

—¿Quién es? — pregunto Harry a nadie en especial

—Ese es el Barón Sanguinario, es el fantasma de nuestra casa— comento Blaise

Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...

Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en la primera muestra de magia accidental.

—Mi familia creyó que yo era una Squib hasta los ocho años, después de todo no había mostrado indicios de magia a diferencia de mi hermana quien lo mostro a los seis años. Mis padres habían intentado varias cosas para que hubiera una pequeña manifestación mágica, pero nada sirvió, fue durante una bola de navidad que finalmente sucedió, mi madre me había prohibido comer algo hasta que llegaran los invitados, pero tenía tanta hambre que sin darme cuenta provoque que la bandeja llena de galletas levitara hasta llegar a mi alcance. Mis padres se enorgullecieron de que finalmente no resultara ser una Squib— comendo Daphne Greengrass

—¿Y tu Potter? — pregunto la rubia luego de terminar su relato

Harry lo pensó unos segundos, ¿Cuándo fue que mostro su "Anormalidad" frente a su familia? —Tenía cuatro años cuando sucedió— Escucho varios bufidos, que solo hicieron que contuviera su risa— Yo vivo con mis tíos Muggles, asique naturalmente no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido. Era navidad, mis tíos en una rara muestra de "Afecto" — dijo Harry con burla enfatizando el afecto de sus tíos— decidieron regalarme un oso de peluche, era de segunda mano, pero para mí que no había tenido nada de eso, había sido bastante apreciable, sin embargo, mi estúpido primo que estaba enterrado en docenas de regalos, se puso celoso de mi felicidad momentánea y camino hasta donde yo estaba, trato de quitarme el peluche a la fuerza, pero la magia accidental reacciono e hizo que mi primo se llenara de ampollas — termino de decir Harry con una sonrisa levemente molesta, aun recordaba como luego de ese incidente tío Vernon lo golpeo hasta la inconciencia y lo tiro en el armario

Harry observo del otro lado de la mesa a Draco Malfoy, quien parecía muy interesado hablando con una niña de cabello negro corto, y a su lado Crabble y Goyle estaban riendo como idiotas

—La que parece estar comiendo a Malfoy con los ojos es Pansy Parkinson, esa niña parece tener una obsesión con el— comento Daphne Greengrass

Harry asintió levemente, de repente una ola de sueño se apodero de él, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta, La profesora McGonagall estaba hablando con Dumbledore, y el profesor con turbante hablaba con el profesor que vestía de negro, fue en ese momento que el hombre del turbante lo miro a los ojos y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.

Harry se mordió el labio con fuerza, rápidamente movió la cabeza, y el dolor desapareció, solo entonces Harry sintió el sabor metálico en sus labios y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando, rápidamente se secó los labios y quito cualquier rastro de sangre

Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

» Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

» Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

»Y por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

—¿Lo dice en serio? —murmuró Davis

—¿Qué demonios...?—Murmuro Harry

—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_enséñanos algo, por favor._

_Aun que seamos viejos y calvos_

_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

_con algunas materias interesantes._

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? — pregunto Harry

—¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

Harry junto a los demás estudiantes de primero siguieron a dos prefectos que los guiaron a la sala común

La puerta de la sala común estaba escondida en las Mazmorras con el aspecto de una columna decorada con serpientes de piedra. La contraseña para acceder a la sala común se cambiaba cada dos semanas. Cuando se decía la columna se deslizaba revelaba la entrada

Tras la columna se encontraba la sala común y las habitaciones reveladas por lámparas de techo color verde con sillones de cuero negro, cillas y mesas de madera tallada cubiertos de elaborados manteles. La sala se extendía parcialmente bajo el lago negro, lo que le daba a la sala una luz verdosa. Un fuego crepitante ardía en la gran chimenea que dominaba una pared. Más atrás, había dos puertas que conducían a los dormitorios.

—Mi nombre es Gemma Farley—, dijo la prefecta, y luego el prefecto masculino se presentó como Frederik Baddock.

—Bienvenido a la Casa Slytherin—, continuó Farley. Ella era una pequeña bruja, cabello oscuro y ojos con rasgos afilados y una mirada aguda. Baddock era su opuesto en muchos sentidos. Alto, cabello claro y ojos azules y rostro redondo y rasgos suaves. —Primero escucharemos a nuestro Jefe de Casa, Severus Snape explicar las reglas—.

—Bienvenidos a Slytherin, de hecho—, dijo el hombre que vestía de túnicas negras mientras se deslizaba entre las sombras detrás de ellos. Todos los primeros años saltaron, incluido Harry. ¿Cómo diablos se las arregló el hombre para aparecer así? ¿Una puerta secreta? Harry estaba decidido de inmediato a encontrarlo.

—Has sido seleccionado en la Casa más grande pero más vilipendiada de Hogwarts. Los próximos siete años no serán fáciles. El resto de la escuela desconfiará de ti, te acusará, te temerá y no les importará si eres culpable o no. A los ojos del mundo, un Slytherin siempre tiene la culpa. Por eso debes buscar aliados en tu Casa. Solo un compañero de Slytherin sabe lo que es ser juzgado con dureza por su Casa Hogwarts. Hay fuerza en los números y tendrán más posibilidades de sobrevivir, de prosperar, si lo hacen juntos— El hombre se detuvo por un momento, dejando que sus ojos oscuros recorrieran los rostros de todos y cada uno de los primeros años. —Espero que trabajes duro. No toleraré la pereza. Espero que no te atrapen, no importa lo que hagas. Si te atrapan, los puntos que pierdas serán el menor de tus problemas. Deseará tener una semana de detenciones fregando inodoros cuando termine con usted—. El hombre entrecerró los ojos para enfatizar su punto. Junto a Harry, Zabini tragó saliva. Incluso Harry estaba un poco intimidado por esa amenaza. —Finalmente, mis horas de oficina están impresas en el tablero de mensajes. Los problemas internos siempre deben resolverse con la ayuda de un prefecto antes de molestarme. Sin embargo, si siente que tiene un problema que necesita mi atención inmediata, mi puerta siempre está abierta—. Y con eso Snape, asintió con la cabeza a Farley, quien comenzó a explicar algunas cosas prácticas, como el toque de queda, dónde encontrar la nueva contraseña y sobre algo llamado reunión en la casa que tenía lugar todos los viernes después de la cena.

En el momento en que Farley terminó, Snape se abalanzó hacia Harry y le lanzó una mirada fulminante. —Potter, quiero que sepas que no toleraré ninguna broma divertida o comportamiento de intimidación—.

Harry levanto una ceja ¿De que hablaba el hombre? —Gracias profesor, no se de lo que está hablando, pero lo tendré en cuenta

Snape se quedó inmóvil, su expresión congelada en algún lugar entre una mirada y un gruñido por un momento. Luego se aclaró la garganta, miró a todos los de primer año por si acaso y giró sobre sus talones con un agudo "Despedido".

Baddock guio a los estudiantes de primer año a sus habitaciones

Harry observo la habitación de Slytherin, al igual que la sala común, los dormitorios de Slytherin estaban decorados con muebles de color oscuro, las camas estaban decoradas con cortinas y acolchados verdes, las luces eran de un color tenue

Harry observo que su baúl estaba al pue de una cama y se dirigió a esta. Durante los próximos siete años compartiría habitación con Draco Malfoy, Gregory Crabble, Vencen Goyle, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott

Harry rebusco en su baúl y saco un pijama de seda gris, recogió algunos otros artículos de tocador y fue al baño

Tardo unos quince minutos en el baño, pero al salir ya estaba completamente cambiado y con los dientes limpios, se dirigió a su cama, al lado izquierdo de esta estaba Theodore Nott, leyendo un libro, del lado derecho se encontraba Zabini, acomodándose para dormir, Harry hizo lo mismo, abrió las cortinas de su cama, se sentó en esta y las volvió a cerrar, luego saco su varita y susurro un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor

**_—Nagini, ya puedes salir_ **

La pequeña serpiente salió del bolsillo de su camisa de dormir y se acomodó en la almohada, antes de quedarse completamente dormida le susurro — ** _Feliz selección cría, te dije que quedarías en Slytherin_**

Harry solo puso los ojos en blanco, pero de igual manera sonrió. El sueño lo estaba reclamando, asique Harry se acostó y se tapó, para cerrar los ojos, y caer plácidamente dormido

Por hoy descansaría, mañana afrontaría su nueva vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deje la mayor parte de la selección de manera canónica ya que me gusta mucho  
> Espero que el cap sea de su agrado


End file.
